Demon Warriors
by maya-angelsdevil
Summary: History repeats a forgotten story. Where demons threaten the world and only a chosen few have the keys to close the demon gate forever. Can an old bed time story used to frighten children really be true... NaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy my new story

Chapter 1

Everything looks the same no matter which way you turn. The silence making my instincts scream danger.

"_Villages near the boarder between Fire Country and the Land of Rivers have been attacked by a group of what we believe are rouge ninja's."_

The Godaime's words rang through my ears as I jump to another tree branch. It had been over three days since we had left the village gates.

"_Many villagers have been killed so far and they believe the worst is yet to come."_

Sweat rolls down the side of my face as I continue to jump from branch to branch. No matter how many times I think about it, I can't figure out where these bastards are hiding. And time is running out.

"_The rouge's have only come out to attack right after twilight so their numbers are unknown but what we do know is that there are few of them and that they attack every three days."_

A growl escapes from my throat from frustration. Today was the last day before there would be another strike on another village.

"_Normally I would have sent team 8 because of their tracking skills. However you are the strongest team especially with teamwork and getting out of tough situation."_

Looking over my left shoulder I see my two team-mates and sensei keeping in formation behind me.

"_This is an official A-ranked mission."_

My eyes wander over each of my team-mates stopping at each one. Stopping at my silver haired sensei made me shake my head a bit. No matter what the situation is he is always reading that damn perverted book. Moving on I look at the new kid. Pale and didn't talk a lot but still managed to annoy me. Last was our pink haired medic. A frown formed on my lips as I looked at her. Her emerald eyes empty and she was sickly pale. Never smiling, never angry. She has been like this for four years, because of a mistake that happened when we were twelve. When 'he' died.

"_Your mission begins in an hour. The best of luck, team 7."_

The darkness breaks as light grows from an opening in the trees. Dropping to the ground I slow down a bit before cautiously entering the light. I freeze as I enter a small meadow as I here a sharp intake of air from over my shoulder. Through the centre of meadow laid a large tree with two figures in front of it and one sitting on it.

The one sitting on the tree tilts his head to the side as a sinister grin grows across his face looking directly at me. Cerulean eyes meeting my black ones.

"Hello, teme."

* * *

Alright that went well so remember REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy the Chapter

Chapter 2

"What's the matter teme? You look like you've just seen a ghost," the figure says standing up from his sitting position. Stepping back Sasuke shakes his head as he pales along with Sakura.

"The Yondaime," Kakashi mutters as he stares at the figure. In the sunlight Kakashi's eyes ran up and down looking over the rouge. A long sleeve black trench coat with dark orange flames along the bottom as it stays undone all the way with a white muscle shirt underneath covered his torso. On the back of the over coat is a blood red crescent moon with a white sun attached to the centre of the moon. Dark grey pants and black ninja shoes complete his outfit. But what caught the older ninja's attention was the Konoha headband tied around his heft arm with a cut through the leaf symbol. Along with the headband Kakashi's eyes stopped at his face. With shaggy blond hair and blue eyes identical to Minato Namikaze. The only difference was the coldness and hatred embedded in his eyes. Straightening his composure

The blond began to laugh as he looks at the four Konoha ninja's. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Have you forgotten the face my face. The face you abandoned all those years ago in Wave."

"NARUTO!" cries Sakura as she steps forward from her team. "It's you isn't it."

Another laugh leaves his lips. "Out of all people Sakura, you were the one to recognize me."

"But how Naruto? You died, I saw you die," Sasuke growls as he pushes Sakura behind him.

"Next time check on the dead. Cause they may not be dead," Naruto says. " I was alive and you just left. And there I was thinking you were my friends. But then again I was also dieing and I would have been dead if she hadn't of found me" Closing his eyes Naruto's smile disappears as he remembers the day four years ago.

Breathing becomes harder with each passing minute. They would never come to save me. As I begin to give up the sound of footsteps echo in my ears. Finding the strength I lift my head up, opening my eyes. A girl around my age kneels down beside me with a small smile. Her curly shoulder length brown hair with violet bangs hung around her face, as her amethysts eyes seem to glow. Her hands reach towards me, as my vision turns black.

_My eyes flutter open to see rock a rock ceiling. Looking around as I sit up I notice I'm in a cave like room but with lit torches hanging on the wall adding light and heat. _

"_So what do you think of my home," A voice states from behind me. Turning my head I see the girl from before. Only this time her hair is up leaving her violet coloured bangs hanging in her face and she is wearing black pants with a purple shirt. She was standing in a doorway-like opening with her hand pressing against the rock. "I always felt like I was at home near the earth. Being alone and all it's a nice feeling." _

_A soft smile grew on my face. "Your alone too." I ask._

"_You could say that. I have two sisters but we were separated along time ago. I'm Kana by the way. Irie Kana."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Well then Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_The same to you Kana."_

Naruto eyes open again. But his time the once blue eyes now blood red. The figures at in front of the tree hidden in it's shadows jump to Naruto's side showing both their petite, feminine figure. The shorter younger looking girl has short chin length black hair, with gold and silver running through it pinned back with skull pins. Around her neck is a bat pendant with a silver stone in the middle of it. Wearing a Kimono hitting mid thigh length with long sleeves that drag on the ground behind her and short bike shorts underneath the kimono. The design on the Kimono is black, with red sleeves looking like it had been dipped in blood and what looks like blood spatters over it. On her kimono's left shoulder has the same design that was on the back of Naruto's coat. Her obi is old and silver with a dragon design. Around her feet instead of shoes were black and gold ribbons. Her pale gold eyes stare it nothing in particular as she holds a black violin with silver strings and gold designs.

The other girl who is a little taller has short dark brown and black hair that ends just under her chin. Her dark sapphire almost black eyes gleam with mischief as she wears a dark cobalt ninja kimono that ended mid thigh with a black obi tied around her waist. On the right side of her obi was the crescent moon and sun. She also wears black ninja short shorts as well. Black bandages wrap around both her elbows and knees. Her Shoes are ninja heels. A sapphire sun charm hangs from a black chain around her wrist. In each hand she holds a sai with sapphire ribbons wrapped around the handle.

"Can I burn them into a crisp yet boss," The one holding the sai's asks licking her lips.

"Not yet Wami. Lets have some fun before we kill them."

* * *

REVEIW please


	3. Chapter 3

All right here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

A sinister laugh escapes the one-called Wami's lips. A sick joy twinkled across her eyes as a vacant gaze comes from the other young girl. Naruto just grins as he watches team 7 struggles to keep themselves together. After all the years of dreaming he can finally get his revenge on them for abandoning him.

"Alright then, may the fun commence," Naruto states as he crouches into a fighting position. His eyes shift back and forth between his teammates. "Wami take down th…"

Wami cut off Naruto as she jumps down to the ground in front of Sakura slashing at Sakura with her sai's. Letting loose another sinister laugh. A growl escapes Naruto's lips from Wami's rashness. He nods at his remaining teammate. "Take out the old guy. Sasuke's mine."

The girl nods as boredom flickers in her eyes. She jumps down, landing gracefully in front of Kakashi, Violin dragging behind her in one hand as the other is placed atop of her lips. In a flash, Kakashi had taken out one of his kunai ready to attack.

Turning to team 7's newest member Kakashi yells, "Sai, stay with Sakura!"

The pale teen nods before running to help Sakura.

Turning back to his opponent he notices she hadn't taken advantage of his distraction to attack. She just continues to stare. Her pale gold eyes stare into his black ones. Neither making a move. Both letting their own eyes look over their opponent, studying one another.

"State your name ninja? I like to know the names of my victims. Yours will be a fine addition to my collection," The girl finally says in a soft voice.

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin of the Hidden Leaf." He says, "And you."

"Tanaka Rieko, missing-nin of the Sound," she whispers as she tilts her head to the side with a sickening smile that could rival her teammates.

Kakashi throws his kunai at her, only to have her defect it with her violins bow. His eyes narrow as watches her deflect the attack. Thinking fast he creates a fast line of hand sign.

"_**Lightning release shadow clone**!_" he says. Five clones appear by his side, each replica taking out a kunai. All but the original charge at Rieko from different sides. Her ears twitch, her eyes never move from the stare she had. Just as the clones were about to strike she jumped into the air making the clones strike each other. Landing back on the ground she makes a soft sound making her ears convulse even more before dashing off into the forest. Kakashi nowhere to be seen.

_With Sakura, Sai and Wami,_

Arching her back, Sakura was able to duck under one of Wami's sai's. Her and Sai's battle had been going not so well. They were already starting to pant. But Wami hasn't even broken a sweat yet. Sai catches her eyes with one of his fake smiles before separating himself from her and Wami. Doing a back-flip Sakura punches the ground making the earth and rock lift, deflecting on of the sai's the enemy has thrown.

As the girls fight hand to hand combat Sai pulls out on of his scrolls and paintbrushes. In an instance an image is scrawled across the page. Creating a few hand sign Sai calls out, "**_Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas_**!" Three ink lions leap off the scroll waiting to charge.

Wami jumps, barely dodging a chakra enhanced kick. Looking around she notices the ink beasts. A giggle escapes her lips as she drops cross-legged on the meadow floor.

"Wow, you Leaf ninja sure are different. An emotionless artist who can bring his works of art to life and a petite pink haired kunoichi who's even stronger than boss… cool." Wami states winking at them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks dropping her fists to her side.

"I'll tell if you tell."

Looking at Sai, Sakura nodded before speaking. "I am Haruno Sakura and this is Sai, Chuunins of the hidden Leaf."

"Wow, weird names too," Wami mutters. "I'm Irie Wami, Ninjutsu specialist." She says pointing at herself with a grin.

Flicking his paintbrush towards Wami, Sai's ink beasts leap towards her. Her grin grew as she created a line of hand sign. "**_Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu_**." Chakra exploded around her turning into flames. The flames shot into the air taking the form of a dragon. Thunderclouds gather in the sky from the extreme heat and water evaporation. The one of the ink lions managed to get past the fire. It claw ripping through the flesh on Wami's arm before she sliced the ink with her Sai. Not letting the injury get to her she sent her jutsu at the Konoha nins. Clenching her fist, Sakura slams it into the ground. A rock lifts form the ground protecting her and Sai from the flames. As the blaze finally ends Sakura threw the rock at Wami.

"Now this is what I call exiting," Wami yells in excitement as she cartwheels out of the way. "But the fun has only began." Biting into her thumb and drawing blood Wami put her palm to the ground. "How well can you fight a demon? _**Demon **__**Summoning:**_…"

_With Kakashi and Reiko_

Further in the forest Reiko ceases her run, stopping in place. Turning her head in different directions she continues to create a soft sound as her ears twitching with the noise. Her pale gold eyes never changing directions.

In a tree above Reiko Kakashi silently grasps a kunai in his hand. Dropping to the ground without making even the slightest sound. As he slices the kunai towards Reiko she quickly spins using her violin to stop the knife.

"I finally get you. Your blind," Kakashi states as his eye widens.

Reiko smirks at his comment. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't see."

"You use Echolocation, am I correct," Kakashi asks, bringing his hands together.

"You're the first to ever figure out that I was blind," She says softly. "Making you worthy of being part of this jutsu. _******Demon violin: sound wave destruction**_!"

Doing his own hand signs Kakashi calls, "******__****Raikir**_!"_ Charging towards the blind girl she brought the bow to her violin, which was resting on her shoulder. Swiping the bow up and down the string a screech like sound emitted from the violin. For Kakashi it felt like the sound itself was being thrown at him. Not stopping his charge, he continues to run. His Raikir going at full power. Reiko quickens he playing as Kakashi closes in. The pain striking through his head grows as neither gives up.

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

The childhood rivals glare at each other. Neither making a move, both staring at one another.

Stepping forward, Sasuke raises his hands as his eyes never leaving his old friend, no brother. "What happened to you Naruto?"

* * *

That was one long Chapter. Wow. But I loved writing it. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Oh and check out my other story The Second Panic.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go… wow how cliché.

Chapter. 4

The Battle Continues

* * *

"Bastard! Don't stand their, asking what happened. You know, you and the rest of that damn village of yours!" Naruto yells as flecks of red show in his cerulean eyes. "I trusted you, all of you. You left me for the dead."

Sasuke flinches at the harshness embedded in Naruto's voice. As he opens his mouth to speak Naruto interrupts him. "I'll tell you this though. After you left I was found and saved. She was kinder then everyone in the Leaf. We went on a journey throughout the great nations. On the way our group grew. We found the people she spent her entire life looking for and others like us," He says more calmly even though his fists tightened. "Turns out I'm not the only unwanted monster out their."

Sasuke froze at that. Remembering the thirds story about what rested in Naruto's body. The king of demons, the Kyuubi, a monster that could flatten mountains and raise tsunamis.

Naruto smiles at the shock on his old teammates face. "Lets see who's the better fighter now Sasuke. The last Uchiha or the jinchūriki."

Racing towards Sasuke, Naruto brought his fist up ready for a hit. A growl came from Sasuke's throat before he charges at Naruto. Their fists collide into the palm of the others free hand. Each trying to knock the other down, a battle of strength. Naruto's knee rises, slamming into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke's grip loosens as he doubles over. Releasing his right hand Naruto slam's his elbow down onto the back of Sasuke's neck. Catching himself as he's about to crash into the ground, Sasuke places both hands on the ground, swiping his leg under Naruto's. As Naruto fell Sasuke launches from his crouching position, smashing into him. Growling, Naruto slides his feet between his and the Uchiha. Adding some chakra to his feet, Naruto kicks the Uchiha away from him. As they both get up each notice the small smirk on the others face.

_With Sakura, Sai, and Wami._

Flames rose to the heavens from the summoning seal on the ground. From the heart of the flames two glowing, deep sapphire eyes appear. The flames almost shatter away, leaving a wolf in its place. The solid black wolf stands as tall as a small horse. Running along its spine though were glowing markings.

"What the hell!" Sakura roars towards Wami, her eyes never leaving the beast.

Wami giggles in response. " I asked you about fighting demons and now your looking at one. Actually one of the most powerful summoning demons." Wami declares. "Meet the demon wolf Fuuto. So get prepared." Just as Wami is about to charge in her demon wolf, Fuuto stands in front of her.

"Wait Wami, their powers aren't something to overlook. Don't rush in with no plan," a low voice coming from Fuuto says wearily.

"Either your getting old boy or your just no fun anymore," Wami pouts.

"_She's just as bad as Naruto was," _Sakura thinks as she crouches a bit.

Fuuto turns towards Sakura and Sai with a growl bellowing from his throat. Standing in front of Wami his midnight black hairs standing up, making the already fearsome wolf more terrifying.

"Sakura," A quiet voice says from behind. Sakura turns to see Sai right behind her. "I have a plan, but you might not like it." Sai says with one of his fake smiles. Sakura sighs but nods to the idea. Jumping back Sai pulls out a scroll. Letting it roll open he places his hand on the already painted paper.

"_**Chōjū Giga**_!** (**Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas)!"Three ink dragons and twelve ink snakes and leeches rise from the scroll. The leeches were the first to attack, sticking to their sides and covering their faces to temporarily blind them. As the snakes encircle their legs two of the dragons wrap around Sakura moving their bodies to the sky whereas the other wraps itself around Sai. Ripping one of the leeches from her face, Wami sees that Sakura had disappeared.

"Fuuto!" Wami yells. Another growl leaves the wolf's throat. Flames grew from the tips of Fuuto's fur, annihilating the ink creatures on him and Wami. The three dragons had also seemed to vanish.

"Damn it!" Wami mutters as she looks at the sky. Turning to Fuuto, Wami jumps onto his back with a sinister smirk on her face. "It's hunting time."

With Kakashi and Reiko

Sprinting towards Reiko and her violin of death, Kakashi raises Raikir. Ready to strike. Just as he is about to strike Reiko's violin goes an octave, shattering Kakashi's ears. Reiko smiles a bit only for it to disappear creating a frown. Kakashi explodes into electricity.

"Another clone," Reiko says monotone. Lifting the bow back to the strings a softer sound plays. The wind gusts lift. As the melody wraps around her, slowly stopping she disappears with it.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke's hand covers in electricity as glowing orb of chakra creates in Naruto's hand. Charging at each other for another attack, each already bloody and bruised. "_**Chidori!**_" "_**Rasengan!**_" Thrusting their jutsus at each other the blast formed from the act through them back. Struggling to get back up, Naruto coughs up some blood before falling back to his knees. Sasuke looks up, seeing Naruto whip the blood from his lower lip. A chuckle leaves his throat as he gradually gets to his feet.

"Just like old times, huh dope," Sasuke says. "You start a fight and I kick your ass."

"I'm not done yet. This is only the beginning," Naruto yells looking up at Sasuke. His eyes completely red. As Naruto vanishes Sasuke pulls out his katana. A flash of Naruto appears at his side with claws enveloped in red chakra swiping at Sasuke's side only to be blocked by the Katana. Sweat beads run down Sasuke's face as he continues to swiftly dodge the barrage of attacks. Lightning ran down his blade as he glares at demonic looking Naruto. Another barrage of strikes crash down at the Uchiha.

"_Damn, I can't last much more of this. My chakra reserves are almost dry."_Sasuke thinks as he blocks another slash. Jumping back from Naruto, Sasuke quickly performs a series of hand before inhaling a deep breath of air. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)."

The great fireball went soaring towards Naruto. Quickly creating a rasengan he forces it into the flames, shredding it up. A fierce look crosses his face as he looks across the destroyed meadow, with Sasuke not in sight. Naruto's eyes changes back to their original cerulean colour. As Wami and Fuuto burst into the clearing, Reiko drops from the sky landing beside Naruto.

"Should we go after them," Reiko says quietly looking up at their blond leader.

Naruto looks at his teammates before giving them a soft smile. "Nah lets go home. We'll see them once again soon."

* * *

All right you readers remember to review and thanks for Oc's so far. You guys are AWESOME!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. Lets just that being a band nerd isn't always great on free time… Oh well I love it. Anyways this chapter isn't as serious as the last ones, especially since you meeting the rest on the demon warriors. Oh and a special thanks to everyone who sent in a OC character. You guys are the best.

And Remember, REVIEW!!

Chapter 5

Jumping form tree to tree, Naruto, Wami and Rieko were finally returning home. Wami was hanging onto the back of Fuuto, braiding clumps of his fur. The wolf was muttering under his breath hoping the girl wouldn't hear the colourful language. Naruto, who was a few feet ahead of the others, could hear every single word of the wolf's muttering making a carefree smile grow on his lips. Looking over his left shoulder to his sightless companion his smile grew watching her as she flips through the pages of the flesh-skinned book. Reiko's emotionless eyes glance up from her book from the feeling of someone starring at her. After about an hour of their trek the trees begin to thin before completely opening up. Jumping down from the final tree they begin their passage through a field full of massive boulders surrounded by rock walls. A thick cloud of mist fills air between the rock walls. Now to most people who come across this area they wouldn't see the importance of the area. But the key is having the right eye and noticing even the smallest detail. The trio stops in front of one of the boulders that rests against one of the walls. Fuuto gives a grunt before disappearing in a puff of smoke after Wami climbed of the large wolfs back. Nodding his head Naruto adds a small amount of Chakra to his palm. Placing it on a small seal sketched onto the massive rock. The rock groans in strain as small cracks open from the seal. Seconds went by as the cracks travel up the centre of the rock until finally splitting in half. The two half fall to the side, revealing an opening in the rock wall. The sounds of the rock placing itself back together echo behind the three teens as they travel through the tunnel. After walking for a few moments light starts to fill the darkness. Exiting the tunnel the three walk into what could be mistaken as a living room if not for the rock for walls and a ceiling.

In the room were three black couches, two that could hold four people, and one that could hold two people. They were in a box like formation with a glass coffee table in the middle. There was a fireplace against one of the rock walls bringing light to the cave room. Few pictures hang on the walls of the cave, all photos taken of the team. The largest framed photo was of ten teenagers, all dirt covered with blood stained clothing. But even though they looked as if they came from a war they were all grinning like crazy. A second and wider cave opening leading further into the rock was placed on the other side of the room. Even from where they were you can see candles hanging from the walls of the halls.

As they place their stuff on the ground and a loud explosion echo's through the cave walls.

"It's good to be home," Naruto says with a sigh causing Wami to giggle.

"Tell me about it and talk about good timing," Wami says tapping her chin with her pointer finger with a grin. "I wonder what they broke this time," She says in a singsong voice.

As Naruto heads through the tunnel you could just barely hear him say he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know. Wami giggles a little more before grabbing Reiko's wrist, dragging the blind girl behind her as they walk after their blonde leader. Black smoke was clearing out of one of the many rooms that lead from the hallway. Looking into the room you can see seven teens sitting around a table that could sit ten people. All of them were coughing and covered in black smoke particles. In the more kitchen like area was a teenage girl not only covered in black but also covered in food as she held a half melted pot with a confused look on her face.

"I don't get it. I was sure that I followed the instructions perfectly… this time. The cookbook didn't say anything about big bangs," the girl holding the pot says.

"Maybe it's because you can't cook twin," Wami says.

Everyone in the room turns to the three in surprise. Reiko and Wami each take a seat at the table saying quick hello's as Naruto inspects the damage caused by the sixteen-year-old girl. A sigh leaves his lips before turning to the girl.

"Well its not as bad as last time. But how did you manage to do this Saki?" Naruto asks. Saki smiles a bit as she rocks back and forth on the heels of her shoes.

"Well you see… umm the problem was… the cookbook said… opps," Saki says in a small voice. Naruto smiles at her as he shakes his head before turning his attention back to the damage.

Saki was just an inch taller than her twin sister and a bit paler as well. Her long cinnamon brown hair reached under her shoulders with natural pink hair underneath. Her eyes were a bright pink colour. Under the food and soot she wears a blood red spaghetti strap shirt with a short sleeve black jacket that ended at her belly button. For her bottoms are black ninja shorts ending at her knees underneath. A black pouch rests on her right hip that hold a red glass object. Red ninja boots completed her outfit. A pink sun pendant also hangs around her neck. Her jackets right sleeve had the sun and moon design on it. And even though she isn't as troublesome as her sister she causes enough trouble in the kitchen.

At the table Wami leans closer to the only other girl at the table. "So what did she try to make this time Kana?"

The curly haired girl glanced at Saki. "Well Wami it seems our sister over there tried to make soup. The girl can't boil water without blowing up the damn kitchen. Daisuke through the hall yelling for us to stop her after he came into the kitchen to get a snack."

Wami gave a concerned look at the twelve –year-old boy who she and her sisters considered as a younger brother who's wearing a maroon coloured jumpsuit with gold stripes on the side, baby blue shoes, short black hair, and a baby blue hitae-ate with the waterfall symbol crossed out. Sketched into the metal plate of the hitae-ate was the sun and moon design.

"Yeah it was scary man. I thought my life would come to an end," the young boy says with a laugh. "Almost as scary as the time when Naruto and I stole Kaiko's comb."

The oldest looking teenager with long black hair and pale skin gave Daisuke a small glare. Wearing black pants with a dark maroon coloured shirt that had the sun and moon design on the right shoulder with a chain belt. "I told you not to touch my stuff." Was all the older boy says.

"Stop being such a girl Kaiko," An eighteen-year-old green-eyed boy with a masculine feature in his face says. His hair is long and very pure white, which is pulled back into a ponytail. His white hair makes his pale skin look even whiter. He wears a peach coloured muscle shirt over his lean body with tan baggy shorts. His shorts had the sun and moon on the back pocket.

"Quit while your ahead brother," says his emerald-eyed brother. He has famine feature with pure black hair that is short and cropped and has tanned skin. The darker haired brother was wearing almost the same thing as his brother but with a dark emerald green long sleeve shirt and black shorts. Like his brother he had the design on the back of his shorts as well.

"Have I ever told you you're a buzz kill Toshiro," The white haired brother argues.

"And have I ever told you you act like a child Hisoka," Toshiro simply says.

"And I ever told said that you both can be super annoying," says the final teen at the table. The eighteen-year-old had short dark brown hair with dark skin. Even in their own home he was wearing light armour over a dark grey shirt with black pants the tucked into his black ninja shoes that went mid shin. On the back of his armour was the design on the group.

"You just wish you are as cool as us Lui," Hisoka says as he wraps his arm around Toshiro. Toshiro just shrugged Hisoka arm off of him.

Lui just smirked at the two brothers.

"Hey Kana," Naruto calls from the kitchen. "What did our little miss chef over here try to make?"

"Soup," Kana simply says as she crosses her arm over her chest with a smug grin.

Kana is the same height as Saki with curly shoulder length brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and natural violet colour bangs. Her eyes are a shining amethyst colour. A strapless amethyst dress that ends at her knees and a long sleeve violet jacket that was open covered her upper body with a wide violet belt. Her belt had a metal charm of the sun and moon handing from the side. Tight black caprice and violet flats finished her outfit with a violet sun hair clip holding her bangs out of her face.

Naruto turns his glaze from the half melted pot to the kitchen area. "Soup… soup… how the hell can you destroy a kitchen with soup." He says in confusion. He looks at Saki who was blushing a little from embarrassment. Whipping some of the 'soup' from her cheek Naruto brought the goo to his lips. Everyone at the table yells in fright as their beloved leader eats what they consider poison.

"Tastes better then the last pot. Maybe a little more salt though," he says with a smile. Saki smiles with glee as the others gape at Naruto.

"How is he still alive!" Daisuke gasps.

"Beats me little buddy, but I have a feeling that if it was someone other than Naruto who ate that, well they would have already dropped dead," Hisoka says with a shrug.

"Well lets just say he's the only one that was able to survive her cooking," Kana states. The others nod at this before getting up to help clean the disaster. After an hour of cleaning the sun in the overhead sky began to set. Everyone left to do his or her own things. As Kana strolls through the halls she notices a certain blonde is missing.

Walking out into the misty twilight air Kana jumps to the top of the closes boulder. Seeing Naruto a few feet away sitting on a different boulder Kana begins her way to him.

"So how was the mission?" Kana says as she takes a seat next to the startled blonde.

"Good. We managed to get enough supplies to last a while. The only problem was someone noticed my Hitae-ate and yelled I was a missing nin. We had to steal from that point on," Naruto says with a sigh as he subconsciously grazes his fingertips over the headband.

"And you destroyed the villages as well for fun," Kana says noticing a look from Naruto she quickly adds. "I know my sister. She just has too much fun doing that. But why don't you tell me what's really wrong."

"You know me to well," Naruto laughs.

"Yep. You couldn't keep a secret from, not since I met you in Wave," she says nudging him with her elbow.

"I saw them today," Naruto whispers. "First time since Wave."

Kana's eyes droops a little as she turns her gaze from her teammate. "I can't really help you with that Naruto. Unlike you Naruto, you and the other warriors, you guys are my friends, teammates. But remember that they are also your new friends and teammates," she says with a smile.

"Your right," Naruto says before noticing Kana yawn a little. "Now head to bed. I'll be inside soon enough."

Kana nods as she gets up and begins heading back. Looking back at the now night sky a small tear runs down Naruto's cheek as he remembers his short time as a member of team seven. Brushing it away Naruto stands up and heads inside. As he walks down the rock corridor he passes the others rooms hearing the sounds of them sleep. Like Toshiro's small snores and Saki's sleep talking. Reaching the end of the hall and the final door Naruto opens the door. Closing it behind him after entering the looks around his room with the help of the candlelight. His room was almost identical to his room back in Konoha, mess and all.

"Yeah," Naruto says to himself. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the Delay. I couldn't find a good way to the start chapter. Anyways enjoy the click the green button at the bottom. Ohh and remember to vote on which sister you want Naruto to end up with.

Chapter 6

"Now this is a problem, isn't it," Tsunade says rubbing her forehead in frustration. It was only a couple hours earlier, the sun was just setting over the village when Team 7 arrived bruised and bloody at the village gates heading straight for the Hokage Tower.

"You're sure it's Naruto right?" She enquires.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura says as she clenches her fists. "And he wasn't alone, there were two others, a rouge sound-nin according to Kakashi-sensei and another girl who was able to summon a large wolf with glowing marks on it's back."

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit when her student said that. They hear the fifth Hokage mutter a soft 'it can't be' as she begins to rummage through her desk. After a couple minutes Tsunade pulls a large, old book out from the bottom of her drawer. The cover was made of black leather with a rust covered buckle holding the book closed. Even with the book closed you can see the pages wrinkled and yellow tinged.

Placing the old book on her desk, Tsunade opens the book. Flipping through the pages Tsunade eyes look over each one as she searches through the book. Finally about half way through the book she stops before turning the book towards the ninja's.

"Is that the wolf Sakura," She asks in a small voice. The pink haired medic steps forward to take a better look at the page. She swallows before nodding at her sensei. Standing up Tsunade walks before stopping in front of the window that looks over the village below.

"When I was a little girl my grandfather, the first Hokage, used to tell me a legend about the Demon Warriors," She says as she looks at the village. "That book was written over two hundred years ago, when the first Warriors were said to walk the lands. Legend says there were three sisters who fell from an opening in the sky, falling into a small village. The village elder had taken them into his home; they had become daughters to him. And everything was peaceful until a couple years latter when they were attacked by an entire army from a neighbouring country. It was chaos, many were slaughtered but it was when the soldiers attacked the elder's house when things got interesting. The sisters somehow summoned three beasts, a wolf, a leopard and a fox, but they weren't regular beasts at all, they were demons. Each beast bared glowing marks. They ripped through the soldiers killing them with ease. By dawn the army had retreated with only a few survivors. The sisters had saved their village, but it had cost them their life. Their demons vanished as there bodies shattered into eleven orbs of light each a different colour. All the orbs scattered into different directions, all but one. The black orb sunk into the ground creating the doorway to the demon realm."

She pauses before turning to Team 7. "It had been over fifty years later when the new village elder ran into three young girls. You see when he was a young man he was close to the sisters and so seeing theses identical sisters made him crazy. No one made a record of seeing the sisters again until the first ninja war. Only it wasn't just the three of them. There were also seven other men and women as well, each with there own demon summoning." Her eyes droop as she finishes the story she had heard many times when she was young.

"So the sisters were reborn after each death," Kakashi says "But then what does Naruto have to do with this?"

"You don't think he's one of the warriors do you?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms.

"No he's not. The book says that each sister has a power relating to the warriors and one is the ability to sense the other warriors and demonic energies. So when Naruto was left for dead he was probably found by that sister thinking he was a warrior because of the Kyuubi," Tsunade explains leaning back on the window.

"What about the orbs?" Sai asks, speaking for the first time since they had returned. "What importance do they have?"

"The orbs are the keys to the demon world," Tsunade says making shock cover their faces for a moment. "The orbs were hidden after they were scattered so the chance of the doorway opening is slim. Who knows what types of monsters are in that world. The Demon warriors are the keepers of the gate and the most feared summoners in history."

…

"Wami give it back!" Saki cries as she runs after her older sister.

"You have to catch me first," Wami yells from the back of Fuuto waving the red glass instrument in the air. It was just past midnight when Wami decided to play the prank on her sister. So for the past twenty minutes Saki has been chasing Fuuto and Wami through the halls to get her most precious item back. As they ran through the corridors Saki manages to trip over her own feet sending her flying towards the ground. Closing her eyes as she falls she waits for the impact to come. After not hitting the ground in a few seconds she opens her eyes to see cerulean blue eyes.

"Had a nice fall," He says with a laugh.

"Haha very funny Naruto," She says with a glare as he helps her up.

"What's with all the yelling anyways," Naruto asks as he lets go of her.

"She stole my ocarina," She says as tears threatened to fall. "I have to get it back. Knowing Wami she'll probably drop it."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," He says with a smile as he points down the hall where Wami just went. Coming up the hallway was Kana holding the red glass in one hand and dragging Wami over by the ear with the other with Fuuto following close behind.

"I told you it wouldn't be worth it Wami," Fuuto retorts lifting his muzzle in the air.

"It was worth it while it last," she replies with a pained look on her face as her sister drags her.

"Worth it my ass," Kana says while shaking her head. "You woke up everyone in the house and made Saki almost hurt herself."

"Technically this is a cave and it's not my fault she's so damn clums… ow ow ow, damn it Kana," Wami says as Kana pinches harder. "At least Naruto caught her."

"Your right otherwise training would have been a lot tougher," Kana says as she places the glass ocarina in Saki's hand. "Now both of you to bed!" The two run down the hall, Saki stumbling once as they head to their rooms.

"Well thanks Naruto," Kana yawns before walking to her own room.

"No worries," He replies before walking back to his room.

* * *

Hahahahaha oh yeah they sure are scary. Anyways Review!


	7. Chapter 7 REWRITE

Sorry for the wait but a waned to rewrite this chapter so please enjoy

Chapter 7

The winds blew across the barren wasteland. The sun's rays blinding, creating waves of heat hitting the sand. The only sounds came from the crunch of footsteps hitting the sand, the only movement from two figures wearing black cloaks, each with a red moon and white sun on the right shoulder. Through the light fabric of the cloak you can see the masculine shoulders of the taller figure and the part of his pale face shown from under his cloaks hood were more masculine. The other figure was more petite, with a more slender and feminine. Her hood only hid her hair while a pair of black goggles with black lenses hid her eyes. They have been traveling for almost week at walking pace through the heat, not stopping for anything… or anyone as a trail of blood follows them from running into a group of bandits. It has been a week since their mission has started.

_Flashback_

"_So you're telling me that you want us to go to the miserable, barren wasteland of Wind Country for a flower?" Wami cried from her spot at the circular table. "And speaking of which where's Kaiko?"_

"_Do you ever listen? Kaiko went on a mission to the Land of Orgers to get a special type of armour earlier this morning. You should really learn how to listen. It's proven to be helpful," Daisuke said placing his chin in his hand as he leans his elbow on the table. Wami glared at the younger boy before slamming her fist on the top of his head. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled._

_Wami just stuck her tongue out before turning back to Naruto. _

"_He is right Wami, if you were paying attention you would know this isn't just any flower," Toshiro said calmly from his seat across from her. _

"_Yeah, yeah I still don't get what the big deal about it is though," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_It has a chemical compound in it that is highly poisonous," Saki stated not even looking up for her book. "The poison runs throughout the steam and root. But the poison is unlike most poisons it is also very unique. If ingested it will cause death in a matter of seconds, but if only a little enters the blood stream through a wound it will slowly stop join function and labour breathing and if not treated it will cause heart failure. But it also has a positive effect. I got a sample of the poison once and after a little experimenting I establish that it also creates a powerful medicine against sickness and combat wounds when in a solid form." Closing her notebook she smiled. "Plus it would be a nice add to my poison collection." _

_Kana shook her head at her little sister. "You and your poisons," she muttered as Wami just rolled her eyes. _

"_And if Reiko had the medicine then she doesn't have to worry so much about using to more chakra on healing jutsus," Naruto said._

"_Who will be going on this mission?" Lui asked speaking up for the first time that meeting._

"_I call dibs on not going," Wami called raising her hand into the air. "It doesn't seem important so why should I bother."_

"_Don't worry Wami I wasn't assigning this mission to you," Naruto replies with a chuckle. "And I was hoping that Hisoka would go as well as Saki." _

"_Hell yeah, its about time I got some action," Hisoka says before placing an arm over Saki's shoulder. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind spending time with me Saki. We can have our on little party." _

_Saki gives Hisoka a confused look as she takes his arm off of her. "This is a mission so there should be no 'partying'," she said with confusion in her voice when she said partying. Standing from her seat she takes a little bow before heading towards her room._

"_Your as bad as your sister and the boss," He mutters, watching her leave before turning to his brother before something slams into his forehead._

End flashback

The shorter figure glances up to her partner before giggling. Noticing the giggles, the taller looks down at her.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a smirk.

"You are Hisoka," She replies. "If you keep your hood on people will be suspicious of us."

"Says the one in the mask Saki," He chuckles as her takes his hood off, revealing the rest of his pale face and snow white hair.

"There goggles," Saki pouts crossing her arms. Hisoka burst out laughing at the sight.

"Who would've thought you would act immature," He says between laughs.

…Suna Gates…

"Oi!"

A feminine voice calls as three people, two males and one female, near the gate. Standing in front of the gates was a blonde girl with her hair in four buns wearing a black dress with a giant fan on her back.

"Temari!" The girl of the three yells before running to the older girl, her platinum blonde hair waving behind her. The chubby one out of the two boys shakes his head at his teammates before running after her.

"Troublesome," The other boy groans as he continues walking slowly to the group.

"Hey Ino, Choji," Temari says with a wave before looking over their shoulders at the lazy leader. "You better hurry up Shika!" She calls using the nickname he hates. He just shrugs while muttering something under his breath. When he finally makes it to the others he gives the older girl a small glare.

"Nice for you to finally decided to join us Shikamaru," Temari says with a smirk.

"It ain't so nice when you're the one who has to wait for him to move his lazy ass everyday," Ino says yelling the last part.

"It's not that bad," Choji says pulling out a bad of BBQ chips. "Gives me time to eat." Ino slammed her hand to her forehead at his comment with a sigh before turning red with anger.

"IDIO-,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream interrupts.

Shikamaru and the other quickly take out their weapons. Turning around they see a teenager wearing a black cloak toppled on the ground at the bottom of a tall sand hill, his head stuck in the sand. At the top of the hill was a girl in an identical cloak wearing goggles sitting on the sand holding stomach laughing hard.

"What the?" Ino say relaxing from her fighting stance as the teen tries to pull his head from the sand. After a few moments he finally pulls his head out, spitting sand out of his mouth making the girl laugh even more.

"How's that for immature," The girl yells before laughing again when he jumps to his feet pointing his finger at her.

"What the hell!" He yells before turning around to cough up more sand. "Stop laughin damn it, it isn't that funny!" He yells.

"Sorry you're right, it's just," She tries to say before laughing again falling to her back. As she tries to get up she rolls over and ends up rolling down the hill ending up with a face full of sand at the bottom of the hill. Lifting her head from the sand she spits sand from her mouth.

"Yuck," she mutters sending her partner hysterical in a fit of laughter.

"Okay…" Choji says as they watch the two. The girl heard glances up at the Konoha and Suna ninja. Jumping to her feet, feet she gives the four a bow. When she stands up straight again he hood fell off revealing brown and pink hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Hi there judging by your headbands I'm guessing we've finally reach Suna," She says with an _innocent_ smile looking at Temari.

* * *

Woo! that is much better i think. **Click the blue button at the bottom!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up and please enjoy... no really enjoy it took me so long to write this. And remember i still have the poll up so vote as well.

Chapter 8

Tilting her head to the side Temari frowns at the two foreigners. "You're right. This is the entrance to Sunagakure but what do you plan to do here?" She asks narrowing her eyes.

Saki takes a shaky breath making Hisoka give her a questioning look from the corner of his eye. Taking off her goggles to reveal her pink eyes, tears start rolling down her cheeks as she covers her face with her hands. "I'm sorry," She sobs. "It's just my big sister was poisoned a week ago from the poison of a Doku plant." Saki pauses to whip her eyes from the tears streaming down her face before continuing. "We were hoping to get a few samples of the plant to take back to our village so we can create an antidote for her."

Temari's eyes soften as Ino holds back tears of her own from the story while Choji lowers the bag of chip in sadness. Shikamaru on the other hand let his eyes wander to the insignia on the travelers shoulder. The symbol was so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"The Doku plant is a very rare and special plant of Suna, but I'm sure that the Kazekage will understand if you tell him what you just told us," Temari says with a stern voice. Walking to the gate she turns her head to look at the two. "But you'll have to wait until the morning since it is getting late. You can stay in an Inn for the night."

"But Lady Temari," One of the guards calls from his post.

"That's enough, these two are official guests of Suna so I will hear none of it," She declares glaring at the guard making him shake a little, no one noticing the smirk forming on Hisoka's face.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mutter. "No need to scare the man."

Temari just shrugs before looking back at Saki and Hisoka with a smirk. "I forgot to ask what your names were."

"I'm Saki Irie," She says with a small bow.

"Names Hisoka, pleasure to meet you," He says with a nod.

"Pleasures all mine. I'm Temari and these three are friends on mine from Konoha, Ino, Choji, and the lazy ass is Shikamaru," Temari utters as she points to each of the team ten members as she said their names. "Now lets hurry before the sand storms start up."

After twenty minutes of walking through the deserted streets they finally got to the Inn. It looked like every other two story building. Entering the Inn, Saki and Hisoka notice an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair besides the counter while a younger girl with long dirty blonde hair is placing papers that were scattered on the counter in there proper places. The girl looks up from her work with when she notices Temari.

"Good evening Temari-sama," She calls with a wave.

"Hello Yuurei," Temari answers as she walks up to the counter. The two lower their voices as they talk, Yuurei looking over Temari's shoulder every so often to look at Hisoka and Saki. After a while Yuurei hands three keys to the older female saying a quick goodbye and went back to work.

Walking back to the others Temari putts her hands on her hips turning towards Ino. "Well here we are. Your rooms are already ready and are the same ones as last time." She says giving Ino and Shikamaru each a key. Turning back to Saki and Hisoka Temari holds out the last key. "They only had one room left which is across from Ino's room."

Taking the key from her hand Hisoka mutters thanks and starts to follow the others who had already started to go upstairs.

When they entered their room Saki and Hisoka burst out laughing.

"I can't believe they bought that," Saki giggles.

"Totally awesome but how did you learn to cry like that," Hisoka asks as he laughs.

"Lets just say I learnt from the best," She replies as she calms down.

"Let me guess," Hisoka says as he taps his chin in a joking manner. "Wami."

"Hell yeah," Saki smiles as she takes off her cloak. Underneath her cloak she was wearing a red tank top ending just above her belly button and tight black short shorts with black sandals like Wami's only with out the heels. Her black ninja pouch on her left hip with her ocarina pouch on her right. Dropping her cloak to the floor she removes her pouches putting them on the wooden table besides her bed. Looking around the room she sees two beds each with their own bedside table with a lit candle on each one and a single desk. There was also a small bathroom and an even smaller closet.

Hisoka also takes off his cloak and his peach coloured tee shirt leaving him in only a pair of white shorts. Placing his own ninja pouch on his table he drops onto the bed and starts snoring, having already fallen asleep. Shaking her head Saki blows out the candles before lifting up the covers on her own bed. Sliding under the covers Saki yawns letting sleep take over.

…

"Man I slept like a rock," Hisoka says loudly as he stretches. Ino and Choji laugh at the white haired male as Saki just shakes her. It was not long ago when Ino had knocked on their door to tell them that it was time to go see the Kazekage. The two hastily got ready before heading out the door leaving their cloaks and ninja pouches in their room.

It's didn't take long to get to the Kazekage's tower. The guards quickly got out of their way, giving small nods to Shikamaru. Walking up the many stairs of the tower they finally got to the Kazekage's office. After a quick knock the door opens letting the five of them into the room. Looking around the inside the office Saki sees Temari and two men but she notices something very interesting in a pile of books besides on of the many bookshelves. Amongst many other books in the pile is a thick, leather bound book with a red moon and a white sun emblem on the spine. The very same emblem represented their team.

"Bout time you five got here," Temari says leaning against the side of the desk, snapping Saki's attention back to the others.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says leaning against the now closed door.

"Whatever," Temari says with a shrug. Turning to the redhead sitting behind the desk. "Gaara, these are two I was talking about yesterday."

"I see," Gaara says as his eyes wander over the two, stopping momentarily at Saki. "I am Gaara, Kazekage over the village hidden amongst the sand and this is older brother Kankuro," he pauses gesturing at the other guy. Kankuro nods keeping a serious face. "And I believe you have already met my older sister Temari. She has already told me your predicament and will allow you to take a few Doku plants but I would like to talk to the two of you, privately." Looking at his brother, Gaara gives him a nod.

Returning the gesture with a smirk he walks over to the others. "Temari and I are going to show you where you three will be working for the next few days," Kankuro says leading them out of the room. Standing from his seat as the door clicks closed he walks towards the two.

"I thought you looked familiar," he says looking at Saki. "You both are with Naruto aren't you?"

Hisoka and Saki's eyes widen. "How do you know we're with Naruto? How do you even know him?" Saki asks.

"You look a lot like your sister Kana," Gaara says with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Actually if it wasn't for them I would still be a blood thirsty killer who didn't care about human life. It was about four years ago now, I was on a mission with my siblings and was about to kill a traveler for something when Naruto barged in dragging Kana with him and stopped me. I battled against the two of them but in the end they had defeated me, they were the only ones who ever did. I found out that like me, Naruto holds a demon inside him and he told me that the only reason he had control over it was because he had something to fight for and he wouldn't let his monster stop him. He became the first person I could trust and so did Kana. After that it became my goal to protect this village." He pauses for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Don't worry about the fact that your missing nins."

"Thanks man," Hisoka says with a laugh. "But we really do need those flowers though."

"Of course," Gaara says walking to the door. "I'll take you to our greenhouse."

As they walk out of the office a Suna nin passes by them, entering the office. Turning her head to look at him, Saki sees him pick up the pile of books see noticed before.

"Hey I'll catch up," Saki calls. "I have to fix my shoe."

"Whatever," Hisoka says with a wave as he continues to walk.

When Gaara and Hisoka were out of sight she quickly went into another hallway. Checking that no one was coming Saki quickly performs some hand signs.

"Water clone jutsu," Saki whispers. Water gathers on the ground before building up creating an identical image of Saki. Nodding, the clone sneaks off following the guard carrying the book. After a minute she starts to walk to the greenhouse again.

…

"So you gonna tell me what was up with that shoe bit earlier," Hisoka asks as they walk into their room later that night.

"I saw something that caught my attention," Saki replies with a shrug. "We should get ready to leave tonight."

"Alright," He says pumping his fist. "Finally we get to see some action."

"Yep so get ready," Saki says with a smile putting on her cloak.

…

The siren rang throughout the night. As the guards barge into the fifth floor of the Suna archives seeing a large hole in the side of the wall with a black cloaked figure holding a book. The figure steps back towards the hole.

"Stop," the guards yell taking out their weapons.

"Sorry boys but I don't have time for fun," A feminine voice says before jumping out of the hole. The guards rush to the edge, to look at her falling figure, only to see her body shatter into many black shards with glowing green edges. The wind carries the shards over to the next building, reassembling back together into the figure on the roof. She gives a wave then starts running to the gates. When she finally gets to the gate she sees that all the guards were knocked unconscious and a second cloaked figure sitting cross- legged against the stonewall with his cloak hood covering his face like his partners. Lifting his head to look at his partner he starts to stand.

"What took you so long damn it?" he asks playfully.

"Just be happy you were able to finally have some _fun_," she answers with a shrug.

"Yeah right," he scoffs. "They didn't even see it coming so where's the fun in that."

"Your strange. You know that right," she says rolling her eyes as see walks past him to the gates. "Now lets hurry before we get caught."

Muttering something he follows after his partner. When they finally exit Suna a current of sand wraps around the two of them as six ninja surround them. The taller cloaked figure looks at the six ninja seeing that they were the three Konoha ninja and the sand siblings.

"Who are you and why did you steal that book?" Kankuro asks taking hold of one of his puppet scrolls.

"Now why would we tell you that," The feminine voice asks.

"Because we won't think twice about killing you, Saki," Shikamaru answers with a smirk.

"How'd you know it was us man," Hisoka ask with a grin as he and Saki take off their hoods.

"The emblems on your shoulders gave it away," Shikamaru says with a tired shrug. "I noticed it earlier. The two of you are part of the Demon Warriors aren't you?"

"Wait you mean that organization that Lady Hokage told us about?" Choji asks glancing at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah that the one," he says. Turning his attention back to the captured warriors his eyes narrow. "But why are you stealing that book?"

"That is for us to know and you to never find out," Saki says. Releasing one of her hands from the book she places it on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka twist his hand making the air around them twist around them. Picking up sand with it the air continues to wrap around them until Hisoka and Saki are unseen. The vortex disappears from sight only to appear again a few feet away from the others. As the vortex calms Hisoka laughs as he cracks his knuckles, his eyes never leaving the others.

"Now this is what I call fun," Hisoka grins as he pulls out a summoning scroll. Biting his thumb, making a bead of blood appear, he presses it on the seal creating a puff of smoke. As the smoke clears Hisoka stands tall, his cloak on the ground beside him, holding a large tessen that's a few inches shorter and slimmer then Temari's fan that is a creamed coloured fan that has midnight blue outlines around the edges.

"I agree," Saki says stepping back a few feet before placing the book and her cloak.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mummers as he pulls out a kunai along with Ino. Temari removes her fan from her back as Kankuro summons his puppets crow, salamander and black ant.

"What's the plan shadow boy?" Kankuro asks with a smirk.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs. "Temari, Ino, and I are going to keep our focus on Hisoka while you and Choji fight Saki and try to get that book back. Gaara you are going to fight with my group but I need you on more defence to make sure nothing happens to the village."

"My thoughts exactly," Gaara answers as he crosses his arms. "We need to be careful." The others nod before running into battle.

Hisoka picks up his tessen before waving it in front of him.

"_**Blade of Wind**_," He yells. Choji and Kankuro quickly dodge the blades running by Hisoka and towards the unarmed Saki. Temari quickly brings her fan in front of her, waving it in a similar manner.

"_**Sickle Weasel Technique**_," she shouts. A blast of deadly wind erupts from her fan colliding with the wind blades. All four of them were pushed back a little from the force. Hisoka's grin grew as he lifts his tessen again and waves it with a large amount of force. A blast of air shoots from the tessen towards the others. Temari and Shikamaru manage to dodge the blast of air but Ino wasn't as lucky. A scream erupts from her throat as she is sent flying back, slamming her back into the rock wall that surrounded Suna with a sickening crack. The force knocking her out as her body slid down the wall before crumpling to the ground.

"Damn it," Temari says looking back at Hisoka who is now laughing.

The battle against Saki wasn't going well for the other two. Saki giggles as she avoids poisonous blows from Kankuro's puppets and hits from Choji's clan jutsus. Jumping away from the two to where the book is she raises a hand towards them.

"You guys are pretty good but lets see how long you last against this," she says, her voice becoming a echo as she disappears in the dark.

"Shit," Kankuro says as he and Choji go back to back. The sand explodes in some spots as black creatures crawl out of the sand, red markings run along their humanoid bodies.

"What the," Choji yells when he sees the face of one of them. The faces were just raw skin with no eyes or nose, only a mouth full of sharp, rotting teeth. Their bloody, dismembered bodies jerking while they pull themselves out sand. When the bodies finally stand they begin walking towards the two ninja.

"Now what?" Choji whispers as he tenses, the creatures getting closer by the second. "These things, they can't be real." Kankuro's eyes widen when hearing this.

"That's because they aren't," He says with a smirk. Placing his hands together he yells, "_**Release**_!" The creatures begin to fade away each creating a gruesome scream as they vanish.

"_**Water Release: Water Dragon Whip**_!"

Water shoots at them from their left knocking them to the ground a few feet away. As they sit up they see Saki standing with the book in her hand next to Hisoka. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari moving into crouching positions as well.

"Take the book and get out of here," Saki says. "I'll finish things here."

"Right," Hisoka says before biting his thumb. After doing a fast series of hand seals he presses his hand to the ground. "_**Demon Summoning Jutsu**_!" From the seal an explosion of large black feathers appear forming a large sphere. The feathers scatter revealing a giant raven with glowing silver markings run over the bones of the wings on the back. It's eyes shimmering silver.

"You called Hisoka," A low voice from the raven asks. Jumping onto its back Hisoka with the book in hand pats the bird's head with his free one.

"I need a ride back to base, Darkness," Hisoka says.

"Of course," Darkness says before launching off the ground and into the air. Saki stands there for a few seconds, starring at the two of them before looking back at the others.

"Sorry to leave like this," Saki says before biting her thumb and pressing it to the ground. "_**Demon Summoning Jutsu**_." Water burst from the seal, going in many different directions. As the water clears a small vixen is in its place. It is white and silver with blood red markings on her forehead with two tails waving behind it. It's glowing red eyes staring at them. The fox jumps onto Saki's shoulder.

"It's about time you called on me Saki," she says in a soft, playful voice.

"Sorry about that Mei," Saki laughs. Her eyes narrow a bit when she looks back at the others. "We need to end this quick. Okay."

"Of course," Mei says. As she jumps off Saki's shoulder water wraps around her small body. The water expands and when it disappears Mei was about the size of a large wolf with sharp canine teeth. Saki does a series of hand signs making water creep up from the ground as Mei's red with demon chakra mixes in with the water. The water rushes towards the ninja's temporarily disabling them. When the water retreats there was no sign of Saki or her fox demon.

"What a drag," Shikamaru says as he lifts the still unconscious body of Ino onto his shoulder. The Sand and Konoha ninja's walk back into Suna knowing there was no chance in finding the two Warriors now. As they walk in though none notice a pair of glowing red eyes watching them from the darkness.

…

Storm clouds hung over the mansion hidden in the haunted looking woods. Lightning flashes across the sky as a black serpent like creature slithers into the old build. It slithers through the empty hall until it reaches a room glowing from the glow of the medieval fireplace. It slides across the floor to a shadowy figure sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. It slithers up the chair and across the figures shoulders, down their slender arm until its head was resting on the back of their hand. The figure raises her hand with the snake revealing tan skin.

"What is it… my pet," an echoing feminine voice asks.

* * *

Remember to **click the blue button at the bottom**


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go... that sounded fimiliar.  
Anyways please enjoy.

Chapter 9

Through the thick, gloomy fog, the full moon shines onto the rocky valley below. The moons silver light creating ominous shadows off of the many boulders. And then, suddenly the streams of silver start to fade as a large black silhouette high up in the sky starts to block the moons light. As the ghostly shadow moves closer to the ground, its shape becomes more outlined, revealing large wings with a human figure riding on its back. The winged creature slowly makes its way towards the ground making the fog move away from the creature from large gusts of wind created from the beats of its feathered wings, until it finally perches on a boulder. A human figure holding a large black object jumps from the back of the raven to a different boulder in front of it.

"Thanks for the ride Darkness," He says with a small wave like salute towards the raven.

"Any time Hisoka," the raven says in amusement. Darkness lifts into the sky, wrapping his large wings around his body. The silver marking on his wings glow brightly as he fades into nothing. Turning towards the far cliff wall, Hisoka jumps from rock to rock towards a certain bolder like entrance. It is not long after when Hisoka is walking through the long, narrow hallway and into the living room. Looking up from his seat on the smallest couch, Naruto grins as he sees the white haired teen entering the room holding the rather large book.

"What's with the book?" Naruto ask in delight. "I didn't know you could read." His comment making Wami and Daisuke, who were eating some dango on one of the other couches, snicker while Reiko takes no notices as she continues writing in her flesh covered book as she sits cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch.

"Ha ha," Hisoka mock laughs as he drops the book on the table creating a rather loud thud.

"But that still doesn't answer the question though." Kana calmly says as she walks into the room with Toshiro, Kaiko, and Lui.

"How should I know," Hisoka says with a shrug as he takes off his cloak. Naruto raises an eyebrow. Noticing the expression Hisoka puts his hands on his back stretching upwards. "I wasn't the one who stole it okay." He says relaxing from his stretch before turning to Kaiko with a cheerful look. "Hey man when did you get back?" Before he could answer Naruto interrupts.

"Don't try to change the subject Hisoka," Naruto says sternly, eyes narrowing. Hisoka just shrugs at Naruto.

"Well don't ask me then," He states as he flops onto the couch. "I'm just the delivery guy not the thief."

"So then where is the thief?" Kaiko asks, tilting his head to the side a little. Hisoka just flicks his wrist in a bored manner in response. Toshiro slaps his brother in the back on the head as he sits down besides him.

"Ow," Hisoka mutters as the other shake their heads at the twos behaviour. After a few moments Saki walks in with Mei on her shoulder. Her smile turns into a sheepish grin when she sees the look on Naruto and Kana's faces.

"We got the flower," She says sheepishly with a nervous laugh. Mei noticing the tension took this as a sign to leave. The red marking on her forehead start to glow as her tails wrap around her small body as she begins to fade away. Saki pouts a bit from seeing her partner leave her.

"And the book?" Naruto asks for the second time, not looking very pleased at the moment.

"Well you see there is a very good reason for that," Saki says as she walks towards the book. Flipping it so you could see the insignia on the side Saki points to it. "When we were in your old friend Gaara's, who is now the fifth Kazekage, office I noticed this book and this insignia on the side. Look familiar." She finishes with a large grin and a wink. The others look closely, well except for Reiko, at the black outline on the leather spine.

"Wow! That's are symbol!" Daisuke loudly remarks in excitement when he recognizes it.

"No shit captain obvious," Wami mutters softly as Kana picks up the book. Lui and Kana look over the book for a few moments. They both mutter a few words back and forth, looking over the book thoroughly before placing it back onto the table.

"Look at this," Kana exclaims as she points to the clasp that keeps the book closed. "See how the insignia is also placed there." The others look at it to see the crescent moon and sun on the clasp but unlike the original it was pale blue with a circle around it.

"From the looks of it, that is a strong but rare blood seal. Only documents that are extremely important have these seal because if the wrong blood is used the document will burst into flames because the seal itself is created from blood and chakra. And judging by how the seal is combined with our insignia it will most likely only allow the blood of a Demon Warrior to open it," Lui says proudly, as he stands tall with his arms crossed.

"Meaning what exactly?" Daisuke asks quietly.

"That there were others before us," Naruto says as he leans forward putting his elbows on his knees. The others go quiet after hearing that. The thought never struck them that there were others like them even if it was before their time.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto shakes his head a little before biting his thumb. As a drop of crimson blood forms on his thumb, Naruto presses it against the seal. A click fills the air as the clasp pops open. Everyone looks at each other hesitantly as Naruto slowly reaches for the books cover. As if a gust of wind rushes through the room the cover slams open and the pages begin to flip open at a fast pace. The pages continue to flip until it's the middle of the book where a black design covers both the pages. Black electricity seems to flicker across the top of the design as it starts to glow making the warriors stand to their feet in panic. The light grows brighter and brighter, engulfing the Warriors. After a few moments the light pulls back into the book as the Warriors collapse to the ground unconscious.

…

A low groan echoes through the room as cerulean eyes flicker open. As Naruto sits up he grabs his head with a wince. Glancing around the room he sees everyone unconscious, collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell," Naruto mutters. Looking to the side he sees Kana unconscious sprawled out beside him. Placing his hand softly on her shoulder, Naruto shakes it a little making Kana's eyes flicker open. "Hey," Naruto says quietly with a soft smile. His left hand move under her back and his right takes hold of her right hand to help her up.

"Hey," Kana says as she sits up with Naruto's help. "What happened?" She asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Naruto says with a fox like grin. Kana giggles at this as she shakes her head. More groans are heard throughout the room as the others begin to sit up, most of them rubbing their heads. Kana and Naruto quickly move their hands from the others grasp.

"That was unexpected," Toshiro says with a wince as he rubs his head. Hisoka laughs a little at his brother. Toshiro glares at him from the corner of his eye but smiles at him.

"I agree with Toshiro though," Saki says as she moves to sit on the couch. "That was just weird, and painful."

"Yeah," Wami says loudly. "And not only did I whack my head but I had this freaky dream about some old fashion lady and my Fuuto!" she adds dramatically waving her arms in the air.

"Weird! The same thing happened to me but it was about this guy and Mujina!" Daisuke yells, jumping onto one of the couches. The others nod in agreement about the weird dreams.

"It seems we had all experienced these strange dreams," Lui states calmly from his seat next to Kaiko.

"Not dreams, memories," a soft voice says.

Everyone turns to Reiko, her pale gold eyes staring unfocused in front of her. Gripping her book she fidgets in seat between the twins, covering her face with the long sleeves of her kimono.

"That does make sense," Kana states from her seat next to Naruto. "I mean each of us having a dream with someone who looks like there from the past with our summons. It can't be just coincidence."

"Plus the book," Naruto adds glancing at Kana out of the corner of his eye, of course not being missed by the twins. They glance at each other with large grins. Daisuke and Hisoka give the twins weird look before turning back to the main conversation.

"Yes that's true," Kana says. "I'll have to study the book a little more though."

"Well, now that's taken care of," Wami says as she stands up to stretch. "I am going off to bed. See yeah."

"Wait up Wami," Saki calls as she chasses after her sister. Giggles echo through the hall as they disappear down the halls. The others follow suit, all except for Kaiko. Just as he was about to leave, Naruto turns to look at Kaiko. He was sitting in his spot leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his fists clenching and unclenching as he glares at nothing particular.

"Hey Kaiko, you going to bed?" Naruto asks in concern. Looking up quickly from the ground, Kaiko smiles.

"Yeah I'll head off shortly I just need a few moments to think through everything that has happened," he explains with a laugh, pushing his hair out of his face.

"All right, but don't spend to much time worrying about it," Naruto says as he starts to walk to his room. When Naruto disappears from sight Kaiko smirks as he leans back into the chair looking at the dirt roof.

"No Naruto," He smirks with an evil glint in his eyes. "It's you who should be the one worrying."

…

The dim candlelight flickers a bit in the small office like room as Naruto continues to write in one of the notebooks that litter his desk. It had been three months since they had opened the book. Over the time Kana has spent most of her time in her room trying to study the book while Saki and Reiko have finished creating the antidote for the poison collected in Suna. But that wasn't all. Over the course of the three months Kusagakure and Iwagakure were destroyed by an unseen attack. After the Destruction of Kusa Kaiko, Toshiro, and Lui went out on a mission to investigate the attacks.

"Man this stinks," Naruto says stretching out his back and the hand that was writing with. Just as he was about to continue writing the door to his office starts open. When it does a female snow-white leopard with dark violet markings along their sides walks in.

"Naruto," She starts, her piercing light purple eyes staring at him. "Kana would like you to come see her findings."

"Thank you Ruu," Naruto says trying to sound serious with his fox like grin. Ruu rolls her eyes as she turns to leave the room with Naruto following her. The two walk down the hallway in silence. After a few moments Ruu stops in front of a door before opening it. Walking into the room Naruto sees the twins hanging upside down off of the large bed at the side of the giggling at something. Reiko is sitting on the bed writing in her book silently as Hisoka and Daisuke lean against the wall opposite from the door talking with each other. Against the wall opposite from the bed was a dark mahogany desk with the book placed on top of it. Ruu goes to the desk where Kana was standing. As she scratches a spot behind Ruu's left ear Kana turns her head to the side to look at Naruto giving him a small smile. As Naruto returns the smile the Saki and Wami start to giggle more only to be silenced from the glare that Kana was giving them.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Kana says glancing back at Naruto. "I have finished going over the book which is not some ordinary book but a journal of a girl names Chie," Everyone in the room turns their attention to Kana. "The journal is dated to be around two hundred years old. It is the history behind the Demon Warriors. We are basically the reincarnation and chosen ones of the past Warriors."

"What do you mean," Daisuke asks.

"From what I have read in this book there are ten orbs scattered across the lands, each individual one is part of a Warrior. The Orb of Balance, Destruction, Illusions, Tranquillity, Deception, Betrayal, Transformation, Resurrection, Nobility and finally, the Eternal Orb. The journal says that after a Warrior dies the orbs power creates another soul that was like the past warrior. But if another soul that isn't already tied to an Orb disturbs this process then they will become the soul connected to it and the Orb will bend to match that soul," Kana starts. "But there is an exception to four of the Orbs and the Warriors connected to them. For three of the souls, instead of another soul being created the souls of those three Warriors, three sisters, are reincarnated."

"Wait you don't mean that," Saki starts.

"Yes, Wami, you and I are the reincarnated forms of the original sisters," Kana says. "Every time we die we are reborn right after. But it seems that we will always be reborn to the same family. From what Chie wrote every time we are reborn we will forget the memories of our past life."

"Well at least we will stay together," Wami and Saki mutter.

"And what about the fourth," Naruto asks quietly.

"That is you Naruto," Kana says leaning against the desk. Naruto's eyes widen a bit as she says that. "Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't have a summoning like ours Naruto? The Eternal Orb is not only different from the other Orbs but it is also the strongest and purest of Orbs. Because of that it searches for a soul that has a demonic presence but one that also has a pure heart and mind to control the demon. And it's because of this fact that the Eternal Orb has hidden itself in one of the Demon Warriors soul."

"Wait a minute," Daisuke starts. "How do we know who is connected to which orb?"

"The only one I know is Naruto and that is the Eternal orb," Kana says. "But each Orbs will react to its soul so don't worry."

"Man I wanted to find out which was mine," Daisuke huffs with a pout.

"But what is the point of these Orbs, the point of us," Reiko asks calmly.

"The Orbs are the keys to the gate to the demon world and we are its guardians," Kana answers with a sigh. "Our job is to keep the Orbs hidden and the gate closed."

"But why," Daisuke asks tilting his head to the side. "I mean look at our demons."

"But they are the only ones of their kind," Kana replies. "The other demons are under the rule of Bakemono, the Demon King. If he escapes then we can say goodbye to not only our lives but also the entire world. The demon gate has only ever opened twice. The first was when the gate first appeared and the second was when it was forced open only forty years after it was created." Daisuke gulps a bit, tugging at his jacket collar.

"By who," Hisoka asks nervously.

"His human daughter," Kana says. "She is also part demon. For the past one hundred and sixty years she has been ruling over the village of Gates, the village where the gateway is, with an iron fist ruling over the humans who live there and the demons who managed to escape when the gate opened the second time."

"So basically we have to kick this demon bitch's ass, destroy the Demon King, stop the rouge demons, and save the world," Wami asks with a wolf grin.

"This should be fun," Hisoka adds cracking his knuckles.

"Hell yeah," Saki and Daisuke yell in excitement. Naruto laughs at the three while Kana rolls her eyes. Confusion clouds Naruto's eyes after a moment.

"Wait does this have to do with why you had me send Kaiko, Toshiro, and Lui out," Naruto asks. Kana just grins.

"I was just about to mention that," Kana says. "When Kaiko was on his mission in the Land of Orgers there was a rumour that he heard about an attack on Iwa so he went to check it out. Lui and Toshiro want to Kusa to check out the ruins. They sent me a sample of chakra that was used as part of the attack against Kusa. Reiko and I discovered it was a strong demon chakra."

"So demons were the ones that were responsible for the attacks then," Naruto asks.

"Yep," Kana says with a nod before pointing to a map of the nations. "But that's not all, I have noticed a pattern between the two attacks. The Village of Gates is North of Iwa and in the direction their heading guess which village is next." As she says this, her finger moves from the mark that represents Kusa to a spot in fire country.

"Konoha," Naruto whispers. His eyes dull as his breaths go short.

"Yes," Kana says softly. "Toshiro, Lui, and Kaiko should be coming home by early tomorrow morning. We have until then to decide if we are going to help Konoha."

* * *

That was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Oh and i need everyones opinion. Should the warriors go to Konoha or not?

Click the BLUE BUTTON at the bottom  
Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

This was an intreting on to write. Thats to everyone who gave their opinion on if they should go to Konoha or not. And please enjoy this Chapter.

Chapter 10

"Alright move out," Naruto yells to his nine cloaked companions behind him as he jumps to a branch high in the closest tree, his black trench coat waves behind him in the wind. The rest of the team follow his lead and take to the trees. Lui and Kaiko stay close behind Naruto, one on each side keeping an eye on their surrounding. Toshiro and Hisoka following not that far behind them. Hisoka holding his tessen as it's loosely strapped on his back as Toshiro grips the midnight blue hilt of his black katana ready to strike if needed. Fuuto who is carrying not only the teams pack but also Wami travels between the two brothers as Daisuke and Reiko follow close behind. Saki and Kana travel at the back with Ruu traveling slightly behind them. They travel silently through the trees as they race towards Konoha. The sun rises higher into the sky as they travel out of the Land of Rivers and through the Land of Fire.

"Naruto," Lui says interrupting the silence, his dark chocolate eyes beginning to glow a haunting red. "How are we going to get into Konoha without a commotion being started?"

"I have also been wondering that myself," Toshiro says with a yawn.

"I actually haven't thought that out yet." Naruto says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck looking back at his team.

"No way! You have got to be kidding me," Wami laughs, almost falling off of Fuuto.

"Please tell me you are joking," Kana says shaking her head jumping to the next branch. Naruto just continues to laugh.

"Well there is a bright side," Daisuke says waving his finger.

"And what would that be?" Lui asks in amusement glimpsing back at the younger teen out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe they'll be nice and just let us in," He says with a shrug and a large grin. Groans echo through the forest. Confusion covers Daisuke's face. "What?" The groans turn to laughter as they continue on.

"Idiot," Saki and Wami laugh rolling their eyes.

"Lets pick up the pace until sun down," Naruto declares launching to the next branch with a boast of speed. "Then we'll rest for the night."

"Hai," they chorus picking up speed until they were blurs jumping from tree to tree.

"Naruto?" Reiko asks quietly. "What's Konoha like?" Naruto's head lowered at bit hearing her question. Looking at his team, his family he sees that they're all looking at him intensely.

"Well it's been four years now but I don't think much has changed. Umm… well the village I huge and there is a enormous monument that has the faces of the past Hokage's carved onto it watching over the village," he says with a chuckle. He looks ahead as his eyes soften. "I can't remember how many times I had defaced it as a prank. I was Konoha's number one prankster," His laughter dies down. "But there is one place I miss most."

"What, what?" Daisuke asks in wonder.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto yells with delight. "They serve the best ramen ever! I can't wait to see if they have any new flavours and how the old man is. Just thinking about it makes me hungry."

"He'll never change," Toshiro sighs.

"But if he did then he wouldn't be our knucklehead leader," Lui smirks. A series of nods move across the group as Naruto just laughs. Saki smiles as she looks at her team only for it to be replaced by a frown as her eyes land on Kaiko. Eyes narrowing as she watches him send murderous glances at Naruto.

And just like it rose the sun slowly descends from the sky leaving colours of pinks, oranges, and reds painting the sky until night takes over leaving everything black with only the twinkle of stars and the reflection of the moon. They drop from the trees to the earthy ground. Setting up two large tents and one small one along with a small fire.

After placing a small genjutsu around the camp Saki pulls off her cloak and throws it into one of the large tents. Moving away from the tent Saki gets slammed into as Kaiko pushes by. She barely has time catch her balance.

"What's up Kaiko," Hisoka smirks. "What's with mood? Can't find your mirror?" Hisoka laughs. Kaiko glares fiercely before storming into the other large tent. Hisoka, not noticing the glare, keeps laughing while Saki watches his retreating form with a hard stare. With a quick glance she sees that no one else happened to see the glare. Joining the others to eat she keeps throwing glances at boys tent. Reiko was the first to go to bed mumbling something about the flesh of her book. Kana and Ruu following her. Soon the guys are entering the tent Kaiko retreated to while Naruto enters his smaller tent. After putting out the small fire Saki moves into the tent she threw her cloak into. Four sleeping bags were spread out in the tent. Against on of the sides was all of their bags. Agaist the far side from the entrence, Reiko was already fast asleep in her black sleeping bag as Wami was leaning against her beloved partner on her blue one. Sitting on her white sleeping bag with the large leather bound book in hand Kana sits with Ruu curled up at her feet.

"Something's wrong with Kaiko," Saki states as she takes a seat on her red sleeping bag between Kana and Wami.

"What do you mean?" Kana says, her amethyst eyes staring at her little sister.

"I mean that he has been giving me this bad feeling," Saki exclaims. "Earlier he was looking at Naruto like he wanted to kill him! And…"

"That's enough Saki," Kana interrupts loudly.

"But," Saki says.

Wami's dark saphire eyes looking back and forth between her older and younger sister. "Are you sure you didn't mistake what you saw twin," Wami asks.

"I'm sure," Saki says. "Something's wrong and he's been acting strange."

"I said that's enough," Kana says strictly, slamming her book closed in anger. "He is probably tired. He came back from a long mission just this morning." Saki glares at her. Standing abruptly Saki rushes to the entrance of the tent.

"Why can't you believe me," she says softly, her eyes watering as she exits the tent. Kana's eyes soften.

"She just needs some time alone," Wami says putting on a smile. "Then she'll be back to normal."

Moving through the trees until she was further away from the camp, Saki slumps against the tree she was in. Pulling out her red ocarina from its pouch her back slides down the tree until she is sitting on the branch. Blowing into the instrument a haunting music echoes through the night air. The music shrills as Saki's fingers dance across the keyholes. The troubling music ceases. Lowering the ocarina Saki hears clapping. She panics, looking around to see who was near. She calms when she sees Naruto drop onto the sees on sitting down in front of her. One of his legs hangs off the branch while the other is bent as he rests his chin on it looking at Saki.

"Your getting good," Naruto points out.

"Well Reiko is my teacher," Saki says with a small smile, placing the ocarina back. "But why are you here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. I heard you leave camp so I came to check on you," Naruto shrugs. "So why'd you leave?"

"Me and Kana got into a fight," Saki says.

"That's unusual," Naruto says with a laugh. "It's usually you and Wami who are fighting."

"Yeah."

"If I may ask, but what did you fight about?" he asks.

"About Kaiko," Saki making Naruto give her a weird look. "Not like that Naruto. I think he's up to something, something that will end up leading to death." Her eyes close.

"Saki, do you have any proof to prove this accusation?" he asks slowly, his hair covering his eyes.

"No, but I just have this feeling in my gut," Saki says clenching her fist. Opening her eyes a silver tear slides down her cheek. She smiles sadly. "But you don't believe me do you."

"I don't know," he whisper and then disappears with a flash. Saki lowers her head as her fist falls limp to the side. More tears slide down her cheeks with a sob. Because of her cries she doesn't notice the unusual silence claiming the forest. How an ominous fog rolls across the forest floor around her and a glint of glowing red moving with it in its centre. A hiss rings around her. Along the side of the tree a shadow slithers up the side towards the crying girl. Saki's eyes widen through the tears when something wraps around her ankle ripping her out of the tree. Slamming into the ground she lets out a cry of pain. Standing on shaking legs she looks side to side. Her breathing becoming shallower from fright as she walks backwards until her back is against the tree trunk. Hearing something moving along the ground she turns to look only to see a shadow moving along the ground before quickly disappearing making her fear grow. And as this long shadow lowers from the tree her breath hitches. Its piercing red eyes glow as it stares at her. It mouth opens revealing not only two fangs but also the stench of rotting flesh. The creature jolts forward with its fangs ready to strike. The creature's fangs pierce Saki's arm as she blocks the attack her hitting the rest of her body. And everything went black.

…

"Is everyone packed and ready," Naruto yells.

"Hai," They call.

"Then lets go and keep your hoods up," He says pulling on his own hood that was attached to the inside of his trench coat as he jumps into the closest tree. The others follow and move into the same formation from yesterday as they all pull there cloak hoods over their heads. They move in silence as the sun begins to rise and the moon falls.

"Saki," Kana starts with sad eyes. Saki's pink eyes turn to her older sister in wonder. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Huh," Saki says in confusion. "What happened last night?" Naruto glances over his shoulder to look at her after hearing this. This morning she was up first humming a happy tune. Like nothing happened and the only difference being that her arm was wrapped in a bandage. Something happened after he left that she wasn't saying.

"You don't remember our fight," Kana asks.

"Nope," Saki says tapping her chin. "After we set up camp I remember going to bed and that's it. I don't remember any fights." She turns to her sister with a laugh as she jumps to the next branch. "Maybe you're just going crazy Kana."

"You honestly don't remember," Kana says softly. Saki just shrugs before speeding up a bit.

"Naruto," Reiko calls taking him out of his thoughts. "If we speed up now we should arrive in Konoha by noon."

"Alright," he nods picking up speed once again. "You heard he people. Lets pick it up." And they do. The rest of the trip was silent, that is until a swarm of kunai with a paper bombs attached to them hurtled past them exploding when on impact with the trees around them.

"Shit," Toshiro mutters as they drop to the forest floor. Moving close together Toshiro unsheathes his blade and Hisoka takes his tessen. Wami pulls out her sai's and even Kana pulls out two violet tip daggers, moving into a taijutsu stance. Fuuto and Ruu baring their teeth growling and ready to attack if necessary. Four masked men drop from the trees to surround them.

"ANBU," Daisuke mutters in annoyance.

"Konoha ANBU," Lui mutters.

"Who are you?" The ANBU wearing a bear mask asks calmly looking at Naruto and more importantly his crossed out Konoha hitae-ate.

"You know it's rude to ask for a name before giving your own," Naruto starts. Looking up to the ANBU Naruto's eyes flicker red for a moment. "But I guess I'll tell you." Pulling off his hood he exposes his blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"And your business?" Another ANBU in a hawk mask questions, his voice coated in anger.

"We wish to speak with the Hokage," Naruto calmly says. "Konoha is in danger of being destroyed and we want to stop that from happening." Noticing the hesitation he adds, "We didn't come here to fight. If we did there would have already been blood shed and I assure you that it would not have been our blood."

"Very well," Hawk says leading the way. The warriors follow quietly with the Racoon masked ANBU and the Owl mask ANBU on either side with Bear right behind.

"I feel like a criminal," Daisuke mutters with his arms crossed.

"Technically we are in a way kid," Lui says ruffling Daisuke's hair with his hand. Daisuke pouts at this. They continue to walk and Naruto pulls his hood back on. After a while a large gate comes into view. Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto puts his head high. As they enter the village and walk through the streets towards the Hokage tower villagers watch with weary eyes. Everyone moved out of their way, some even leaving the street in general as mothers pull their children with them into store to get away from the cloaked figure who were being escorted by ANBU. After arriving at the Hokage tower the ANBU lead them to a room with only an empty desk.

"Wait here," Hawk says leaving the room with bear. Owl and Racoon stand ready on opposite side of the room.

…

"What!" Tsunade yells slamming her cup full of sake onto her desk.

"They says that Konoha is in danger," Hawks says with a bow.

"Very well. Out," She commands. Hawk bows once again before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "Shizune!" Tsunade yells. "Get Shikamaru to meet me in front of that waiting room as fast as possible. Tell him it is an emergency but only that."

"Right away Lady Tsunade!" Shizune responds running out of the room with Tonton at her heels.

…

"How much longer are we going to be waiting?" Daisuke ask pacing back and forth across the room. Hisoka rolls his eyes at him. They had already been waiting twenty minutes for the Hokage to make their entrance. Everyone keeping them selves busy as they wait. During the time Naruto had been leaning against the desk glancing between Saki and Kaiko.

"As long as it takes," Kana answers. Daisuke, Wami, Saki, and Hisoka all groan in frustration. The door slides open. Tsunade walks into the room with her arms crossed.

"Leave us," She says sternly. The ANBU bow in respect before quickly leaving the room. As they leave Shizune and Team Kakashi and Asuma enter.

"Hey Shika!" Saki yells with a wave. "How was Suna after we left?" Hisoka snickers while the other Warriors give them weird looks.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mutters.

"You never told me you met an old friend of mine Saki," Naruto says before Shikamaru could say anything else. Saki just shrugs with a smile. Blue eyes look up to meet honey brown ones. "I asked to speak with Hokage."

"You are," Tsunade says lifting her head higher in the air. "I'm Tsunade, Godaime Hokage." Naruto's eyes sadden at this.

"I guess even the old man had to pass on," Naruto says sadly. Tsunade's eyes soften a bit.

"Yes he was killed four years ago, Naruto," she says. "But I'm guessing that's not the reason why you and your…" She pauses before slowly says, "Group are here."

"That's correct Hokage-sama," Naruto says with a small bow. Looking over to Kana he gives a nod. Nodding, Kana walks toward Fuuto and reaches into one of the bags pulling out a map. Moving towards the desk she unfolds it placing it on the desks wooden surface. Tsunade walks over to the desk with Shikamaru in tow.

"Lady Hokage," Kana starts. "I am sure you are aware of the attacks on Kusa and Iwa. Well from looking at the map and the direction they're heading in as well as adding on the factor that they are only targeting ninja villages you can see that Konoha is their next target."

"Damn," Shikamaru mutters as he looks over the calculations as well.

"I assure you that my ninja's are perfectly able to handle any attack," Tsunade says firmly.

"And that would be true if it was a normal assault," Lui says.

"What do you mean by normal assault," Shikamaru asks.

"We have done some investigating over the past month and at both Iwa and Kusa there were high levels of demon chakra," Kana answers with a smirk.

"So you're saying that they were attacked by a jinchūriki," Tsunade asks her eyebrows knitting together.

"Not a jinchūriki but an actual demon," Naruto starts. "They are two type of demons. There are demons like the tailed demons which are basically demon created purely out of large amounts of pure demonic chakra and then there is the second type. The second type of demon is an actual monster. They are born of flesh and blood that coated in demon chakra as a way of deffense."

"The army that is going to attack is made up of mostly demons and a few humans," Kana states. "Which is why you need us."

"So I was right. The legend really is true," Tsunade says. "Those animals, there not just regular animals are they. There demons correct."

"Yep and each one of us has our own demon partner," Wami says with an impish grin. Shikamaru glares for a moment thinking about something.

"Why are you helping?" He asks slowly looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto just shrugs.

"I don't know. But why does it matter?" He says with a foxish grin.

"Your right Naruto," Tsunade says with a smile. "You and your team are welcomed in our village Naruto. I will have a complex for you tomorrow but for tonight you will be staying in one of our hotels." Opening one of the draws one the desk Tsunade pulls out a pen and a scroll, opening it. Quickly writing on the scroll she closes it once again. Turning to Shikamaru Tsunade hands him the scroll. "Take them to the hotel closest to here."

"Troblesome," He mutters leading the others out of the room. Only a few civilians and shinobi were still walking in the streets as the sun sets into evening. Entering the hotel Shikamaru gives the elderly man at the front counter the scroll. After reading its contents the man give Shikamaru five keys. Nodding in thanks he returns to the group.

"Alright here are your room keys," He says with a small yawn. After giving them the keys he turns to leave the hotel buts stops at the door. Turning around he looks at Naruto. "Nice to see you again. It's been dull without your troublemaking."

"I bet," Naruto smiles.

"Bye Shika,"Saki calls as she and Wami begin to head to their room.

"Glad to be home?"Kana asks after everyone else leaves to their rooms.

"Yeah.

* * *

Did yeah like it. Hope so so please hit the button for reviews!

Oh and my twin has been bugging me about adding the Akatsuki and pairing one of the members with a demon warrior. What do you guys think about that?

BYE


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry about the wait. This school yeasr is pretty stressfull so far but I'll still try to update as often as i can.

Chapter 11

The night went by quickly for the demon warriors. Just as the sun rose into the sky Shizune knocked on each of the warriors rooms yelling them that Tsunade wanted to see them. The tired teens stumble out of their rooms with their stuff before leaving the hotel. Saki yawns as she follows the others in the black baggy pyjama pants and red sports bra, her arm still wrapped in its bandage, with Wami beside her in tight blue boxer shorts and black baggy tank top while the others were in the same clothes as the day before, minus the cloaks. Entering Tsunade's office they see her sitting at her desk taking a sip out of her sake bottle.

"Bout time you got here," she comments placing the bottle on her desk. "I think I found the perfect place for you to settle in. I believe you remember the old building near your old training grounds, right Naruto?"

A breath hitches in his throat as he remembers the training grounds. His eyes lower to the ground thinking about his time with team seven. Memories of training with his old team flash in his mind. Of arguing with Sasuke, getting punched by Sakura whenever he asked for a date, and yelling at Kakashi every day because he was late. A small smile appears on his face at the memories. Kana is the first to move stepping forward placing her hand on his shoulder. Looking at her he gives her a smile as he places his hand over hers, giving it a small squeeze. She smiles back.

"Yeah I remember," Naruto says looking back at Tsunade

Tsunade's eyes soften looking at the two. "It only has about five bedrooms but I think you'll still probably prefer it over the hotel rooms." The teens nod. "Then I guess you should get on your way to you new home. Hmm?" She smirks tossing him and old looking key.

Catching the rusting key the sadness vanishes from Naruto's face as it's replaced by a foxy grin.

"Hell yeah Grandma Tsunade," He calls before racing out the room through one of the open windows with the others. Tsunade smiles before realising what he had said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yells.

Naruto laughs as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, the others laughing along with him. Kana couldn't help but smile softy as watches him. The few civilians walking the streets this early in the morning look up to watch the ninja's speed by. Landing onto the road near his old training grounds Naruto walks along it.

At the end of the stone street was an old house with a brick fence around it. Standing two stories tall with grey paint peeling from the outside walls. A deck with three wooden stairs is placed in front of the door. Walking up the wooden steps leading to the front door the creak from the weight. Sliding the key into the equally rusted lock Naruto turns the key. It clicks before Naruto turns the doorknob. The door swings open showing the warriors it interior. The light brown paint in the matching the exterior as paint chips fall to the ground. Walking into the house the see furniture covered by white sheets. Wami walks to one of the chairs. Whipping the sheet of it a cloud of dust forms. Waving her hand in the air to get rid of the dust Wami coughs. Daisuke laughs before getting hit in the face by the sheet. Kana moves through the opposite doorway entering the kitchen. To her surprise everything was clean and dust free. Even the cream coloured paint wasn't chipped. As Kana looks in the cupboards Saki and Lui walk trough another doorway. They enter a hallway leading into two other rooms and to a stairway. Saki wanders up the stairs and Lui opens one of the rooms. Looking into the room he sees that it is the bathroom. Closing the door he moves to the second door, opening it. A large desk sits in the centre of the room. Bookshelves full of books lined the walls around the room reaching the ceiling. Striking a match from a matchbox on the desk her lights the single lantern on the desk letting light fill the dark room. He inspects the room for a bit before entering the hallway once again. Upstairs Saki moves into a hall leading from the stairs. Turning right from the stairs she turns a second right around the corner. There were four doors, two on one side and two on the other. She looks in each room seeing that each room had the same light brown paint as the living room, two beds, a desk and a small closet. Moving back around the corner she passes the stairs. At the end on the other hall was a single door. She slowly opens the door. Saki's eyes glaze over a little as she walks in. A large double bed pushed against the side with a single crib sitting in the room with a baby mobile spinning over head. A baby changer is against one wall with a bookshelf full of children's books. Sitting in the bed is a small teddy bear and blanket.

"It had happened when I was eight," A voice from behind her says. Turning around Saki sees Naruto leaning against the doorway. She releases the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"What?" Saki starts.

"One of the kids who lived here was my age. He had eight brothers and sisters along with his mom and dad. He was a quiet kid in class and pretty smart. Our sensei at the time was always commenting on how well he was on the last test. And then he was gone. No one really noticed at first. He was so quiet that he had many friends. It was only until the next week that Iruka sensei had Mizuki go over to his house to see why he hadn't been coming to school. Mizuki had rushed into the room saying that everyone one was gone." Naruto says looking away. "After a few weeks everyone just stopped looking."

"Naruto," Saki starts.

"I wonder when they stopped looking for me. Maybe they never even looked," He says. Looking back at Saki he smiles. "But the past is the past. I have a new family and friends." He raises his hand. Saki smirks before clasping her hand with his. Naruto gives her one of his famous foxy grins before dragging her back downstairs with the others. Entering the living room the others look up at them. Wami smirks looking at their intertwined hands.

"Saki I can't believe you would go behind Kana's back," She mock gasps. Kana's face turns scarlet at this and whacks Wami in the back of the head.

"Your just jealous that I have a best friend," Saki smirks letting go of Naruto's hand to cross her arms.

Wami pouts a bit before changing the subject. "Hey I hear that they have a pretty nice bathhouse here. Anyone want to check it out?"

"Well duh," Saki says.

"Why not it could be fun," Kana says. "Reiko why don't you come to. It can be just us girls." Looking up from her book, Reiko nods.

"Then shouldn't you be asking Kaiko to come along," Hisoka teases wrapping his arm around Kaiko's shoulder. Kaiko's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment, glaring at Hisoka from the corner of his eye.

"Nope but I was just about to invite you. Like Kana said it can be just us girls," Saki smiles impishly making Wami stifle a laugh. Toshiro snickers as well making his brother glare at him.

"I was actually hoping to look around the village. Scout the walls and see wear the weak points in leafs defence is," Lui says.

"You'll be spending all day doing that. From what I saw these guys are just a bunch of amateurs in masks," Daisuke states.

"Not everyone wears a mask dumbass," Hisoka says.

"What did you call me?" Daisuke yells.

"You heard me."

"Will you two cut it out," Toshiro says.

"Why don't you make me," Hisoka yells. And with that Hisoka flies in to the twins from Toshiro tackling him.

"Oh no you didn't," Wami hisses. Daisuke jumps into the fight as Wami yells curses at the boys. Shaking his head, Lui sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Naruto laughs at the sight.

"I think things are going to go just fine here," Naruto laughs. Saki punches him playfully in the shoulder while laughing along with him. It takes a while and a few dents in the wall before the fighting finally comes to a stop. The girls take their leave to the hot spring. Hisoka and Toshiro went to the paint store as Daisuke was sent off to get groceries as punishment for denting the walls already. Naruto and Lui walk calmly along the village walls. Kaiko, telling everyone he is tired, stays home.

…

"Ahhh," Wami sighs as she takes a sit into the spring.

"Now this is relaxing," Kana says taking a seat next to her sister. On the other side of the spring, Reiko sits on the edge with a towel wrapped around her, the water swirling around her ankles. She nods her head in agreement. Copying Reiko Saki sits on the edge of the spring, pulling he towel closer around her. Slowly, she places her feet into the hot water.

"How come we don't have one of these back home, or at least go to the closest town to go to one," Wami asks sinking deeper into the water.

"I have no idea," Kana says.

"I t is probably because we are two busy with missions and training to ever really care about going to one," Reiko says slowly staring the black space that has always clouded her vision.

"Thank you for that Reiko," Wami mutters sarcastically. Saki rolls her eyes.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word nice," Saki asks.

"I do but it takes to much work to follow," Wami says. Kana and Saki just blink. Wami snickers a bit from their reaction. Cocking her head to the side blankly stares at them in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Reiko," Kana says. Reiko nods turning her attention back to her book.

"Where does she keep that thing?" Wami asks quietly.

"I don't know," Saki says. Her eyes looking back and forth from Reiko to Wami. A slap echo through the spring causing the twins to hold their heads in pain.

"I said be nice," Kana hisses.

…

The dirt crunches under their feet as Lui and Naruto walk along the wall. Lui chuckles to himself as he watches the village's surveillance and defence.

"For the strongest village in all the nations its defence is very unimpressive," Lui mutters to Naruto. "There is a five minute wait during guard change and by the looks of it they all change at the same time." Naruto nods in agreement. They continue on with their walk when a familiar voice is heard behind them.

"Whoa boy stop!" it yells when something crashes into Naruto tackling to the ground.

"Ow," Naruto groans when something wet runs up the side of his face. Looking up he sees a huge dog standing on his back waging its tail in excitement. The dog licks him again. Lui chuckles as he watches his _fearsome_ leader try and push the large dog off himself as Naruto gets assaulted by its tongue. A hand grabs the dog by the scruff of its neck, pulling it off of Naruto.

"Hey sorry about that man. He doesn't normally take off like that," The masculine voice says.

"It's okay…" Naruto says turning over as his eyes widen when he sees who it was.

"And here I thought the lazy ass was just joking with us," He says sticking out a hand to help Naruto up. "Been a long time hasn't it Naruto." Naruto takes his offer with a smile as he gets pulled up.

"Sure has Kiba," Naruto laughs.

"So I guess this is the reason Akamaru ran off like that," Another voice says. Turning to the side he sees a girl with long deep blue hair and a guy with his face almost hidden jump from one of the trees to the ground beside them.

"Shino! Hinata!" Naruto yells.

"H-hel-l-l-o Narut-to," Hinata stutters, her face turning bright red while Shino just nods.

"Wait you said that this big guy is Akamaru. Like the small puppy you used to take everywhere?" Naruto asks looking from Shino to Kiba.

"Yep this is Akamaru," Kiba says proudly looking at his partner. "He grew quiet a bit while you were gone."

"A bit Kiba? That is when I grow an inch in height. That ain't no bit," Naruto mutters. Kiba shrugs, his eyes moving to Lui.

"So whose your friend," Kiba asks.

"Oh right you guys don't know each other," He timidly rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata giggles a bit while Shino mutters under his breath something on the lines of 'same old Naruto'. "Guys meet my battle strategist, Lui Tanaka. Lui meet Team 8. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lui says with a slight bow.

"Shik-k-kamaru-san d-d-did say you cam-me with a-a-a t-team," Hinata stutters.

"Yep, there's ten of us all together," Naruto laughs. "We're like one big messed up family." Lui nods in agreement.

"Right," Kiba says giving them a weird look. Akamaru barks in agreement. Naruto and Lui invite team 8 to come along with them so they could continue their walk. Team 8 agrees and tag along. They talk about events that had happened while Naruto was gone and Naruto's adventures with his new team.

"You know Naruto, things weren't exactly the same when you left," Kiba starts. "Sakura became just as emo as Sasuke and Kakashi was always at the memorial. Well even more then usual. The three of them sort of separated themselves from the rest of the world in a way. Never acknowledging anyone."

"They only snapped out of it when they heard someone making a comment about how they were glad you were dead," Shino state.

"Man did they gets pissed," Kiba laughs. "I'm pretty sure that guy was sent to the hospital from a heart attack they scarred him so bad. We were with Kurenai sensei having lunch close by when it happened. Who new their chakra would turn that menacing?" Naruto's lip twitches as he thinks about it. Sakura can defiantly get scary when mad but Kakashi and Sasuke? Now that is a sight he wish he could have seen. He shakes his head and looks up at the sky.

_Didn't they?_

Lui looks at the blonde from the corner of his eye. Seeing the sad look in Naruto's eyes he sighs. They continue to walk in silence when an explosion blasts through the air.

"Tha-at s-sounds like its-s-s com-ming from the bath-h-house," Hinata says softly. Naruto and Lui turn to each other. Their eyes widen.

"The girls!" They exclaim.

"Then lets go," Kiba calls. They take off through the trees and back into the village. Racing through the streets they run into Daisuke running in the opposite direction.

"Naruto," Daisuke yells. "You got to hurry!"

"What's going on Daisuke," Lui asks.

"It's the girls," Daisuke calls out in fear turning a corner. The others turn the corner and stop. Looking head they see a large hole in the wall of one of the hot spring baths with steam pouring out of it. Wrapped in their towels Reiko stands against the broken wall with Kana and Wami a few steps foreword scowling with their arms crossed. Saki, who is stumping foot in anger and waving her fist in the air stands beside a man with long white hair as he cowers on the ground.

"Those are you're teammates," Kiba asks staring wide eyed at the girls.

"Yep," Lui says simply.

"What happened?" Shino asks.

"I don't know all the details but as I was walking by to bring the groceries home I noticed the old man sitting beside the hot spring and then boom the wall exploded and there was an angry Saki," Daisuke shivers moving to hide behind Lui.

You see when the twins get really mad its Saki you need to watch out for. While Wami will come up with a diabolical plan to get back at someone, its Saki who will creatively put it to action. And even though Saki is the calm one out of the two when see gets mad, she _really_ gets mad.

"Hey I know him," Naruto smiles. Walking towards the girls and the old guy Naruto calls out to them. "Always getting into trouble hey pervy sage." The old man looks up. Seeing Naruto he quickly crawls to the safe spot behind him.

"Damn Bitch is crazy," The old man mutters before getting smacked in the forehead by a rock thrown by the sixteen year old. Looking up a bit Saki calms down seeing Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," She calls with a wave.

"What with the commotion Saki," He calls back. Saki crosses her arms with a pout.

"The damn pervert was peaking at us through a small hole in the wall," She says in anger. Naruto turns to look down at the man hiding behind him.

"So I was right huh pervy sage," Naruto snickers. The old man glares a bit as he stands up. Standing at least half a head taller than Naruto he slams his fist onto the blondes head.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that," he says with a deep voice.

"Well it's true is it not Jiraiya," Kana says with a scowl.

"Wait you two know this guy," Saki asks.

"Yeah I know him two and so does Daisuke," Wami says with a smile.

"Ohh. That's right, now I remember," Daisuke says. "I thought you looked familiar old man.

"Yeah we met about four years ago when it was just the four of us. He was actually our teacher for a while," Naruto says.

_Flashback_

"_Hey look there's a town," a nine year-old Daisuke yells and starts running ahead._

"_Daisuke don't run ahead," twelve year-old Wami yells chasing after the boy. Twelve year-old Naruto laughs at the two before running after them. Thirteen year-old Kana sighs before jogging after them. As they enter the villages gate Daisuke grabs onto the bottom of Wami's blue dress, hiding behind her a bit as they walk. Moving between the adults they make it to a small inn. As they talk to the receptionist about getting a single room Jiraiya runs out of a room with sign 'baths' over top of it. There are sounds of thing crashing into the door and women's screams are heard from beyond the door. The receptionist glares at the man before telling the kids that there are no more rooms available. Jiraiya who had heard this looks at the kids, more specifically Naruto. Walking up to the desk he says that the children can stay in his room since it was large enough for all of them. Thanking him the four of them follow him up to his room. _

"_So what are your names," He asks as they enter the room. Sitting down against one of the walls looking at them._

"_You know it's not polite to ask for a name before you give yours," Kana says sitting cross-legged in front of him. Wami and Naruto sit on either side of her while Daisuke stays close to Wami._

"_Your pretty smart kid," Jiraiya says giving her a crooked grin. "I am Jiraiya. And you?"_

"_Daisuke," he mutters softly._

"_Kana," Kana says with a smile._

"_And I am Wami the great," Wami yells before laugh when Daisuke wraps his arms around her to tickle her. Jiraiya chuckles to himself before looking at Naruto._

"_And what about you kid," He asks._

"_Naruto Uzumaki at your service," Naruto yells in excitement. _

"_Uzumaki huh," Jiraiya starts. "You wouldn't happen to be from leaf would you?"_

"_And if I am," Naruto challenges. Putting his hands up Jiraiya laughs._

"_No need to get worked up. Your name is pretty well known among leaf ninja's," he says._

"_Wait your from leaf," Kana says._

"_Sure am. But don't worry I'm not going to bring your sorry butt back," Jiraiya says. "I haven't been there in a long time anyways."_

"_So you're a missing nin," Wami says in confusion._

"_Nope," Jiraiya says. He smirks before adding, "Anyways you better get to bed we have training early in the morning."_

"_What?" The four yell._

End flashback

"Yep those were I few tough weeks," Daisuke mutters.

"Yep," Wami agrees. Saki looks at the old man, glaring again before shivering. Looking down she turn red a little remember what she is wearing. Clutching the top of the towel she runs back into the bathhouse with Wami following close behind. Reiko just turns around and walks back in. Kana looks up at Naruto to see him turn away quickly, his cheeks turning pink. Hers also turns a bright pink as she follows her sisters.

"Well I'm off," Jiraiya says. "I have to go see Tsunade so see yeah later kid." And with a cloud of smoke he was gone. Team 8 also took their leave saying they had training to get to.

"Well I think this is going to be a fun experience while we are here," Lui says nodding.

"I have a feeling it's only going to get better," Naruto laughs.

* * *

Woah that took a while to write. Ohh well please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay but I just couldn't think of how to write this chapter

Chapter 12

The serene of night of Konoha was broken by the sound of glass shattering and yells. The door to the demon warriors flung open and a fuming Saki walks out, closing the door with a slam. Throwing her hands into the air in frustration goes down the dirt road leading from the house to the farthest training ground. Arriving to the training ground Saki collapsed to her back on the ground. Her pink eyes looking up at the starry sky above her as she lays there. A soft breeze dances along her hair making it brush against her face.

"Stupid Wami," Saki mutters fiddling her sun pendant that hangs around her neck. She sighs, her eyes moving away from the sky to her bandaged arm. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looks at it. Shaking her head she looks back to the sky. Time was lost to her as she lies there, the tranquility finally returning to the area. Her pink eyes beginning to flutter close from the peace. But the peace is soon broken as her ears twitch a bit. The quiet sound of feet hitting wood enters her ears. Eyes flicker open she quickly sits up, scanning the area while pulling a kunai out of her weapons pouch. Her eyes continue to dart along the tree line. She relaxes a bit before glaring as she spots a combination of yellow orange leaning against a tree. Lying back down Saki listens to Naruto walk over to her. Dropping to the ground beside her he joins her in the stargazing.

"I thought you and Lui were at a meeting with the Hokage?" Saki asks quietly after awhile.

"I was but the old hag had us leave so we could get some rest," He says pulling at his orange jacket before laughing to himself. "I think she just wanted us to leave so she could drink some more sake or something like that."

"Naruto! You really shouldn't be talking about the Hokage like that!" She says trying to look stern but gives up giving him a teasing smile. They laugh a little before calming down to look back at the sky. They stay like this for a few minutes before Naruto breaks the silence.

"So… what happened earlier," He asks turning his head to look at her. She brings her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it a bit. Releasing the flesh muttering something on the lines of 'couldn't you have just wanted to stargaze.' She glance at him out of the corner of her eye seeing him stare at her.

"Well," He starts.

"Well," She pauses trying to find the right words. "Wami and I had a fight, that's all," She says.

"I know that. But what was it about that made you so upset?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know it was something stupid really. I got mad when she started mocking me and it made me realize how I just hate how she is so damn perfect. I mean she's funny, and pretty. She gets along easily with everyone. Plus she's smart, well not as smart as Kana. And she can cook!" Saki sighs " Then there's me, socially awkward and with the cooking skills of a, well nothing can be compared because I'm the worst there is. I guess I just got tired of her brags and comments and got mad."

"You know Saki you are quite intelligent yourself, but sometimes you really have no idea about what's going on. I mean you can't honestly think that about yourself," Naruto says sitting up.

"Huh?" Saki says sitting up as well.

"Saki, no one is perfect. Especially Wami, okay. And plus I happen to like your cooking thank you very much," Naruto says with a laugh and Saki's cheeks turning a little pink.

"Thanks Naruto," Saki quietly says.

"How long have you been feeling like that?"

"I don't know. I think it has been since we met that perverted hermit Jiraiya," Saki says wrapping her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them. "I guess I just realized how much time I missed with my sisters. You and Kana met up with Wami not that long after you guys met. But I only met up with you guys last year if even. Eleven years I was separated from them and hearing that pervert talk to them fondly just bugged me. Hearing him talk about the past with them, something I wish I could do. I mean we were five and six when we were taken from each other. And at least Wami and Kana were awake when were separated! They at least remember what happened." Saki remarks with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Saki." Naruto says placing his hand her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"I'm pathetic," She mutters.

"I'm pretty sure most people would disagree and say that was your cooking," Naruto starts making Saki laugh. "But I say that you're not pathetic at all."

"Wow Naruto," Saki says with a laugh. "You are… incredibly corny."

"I try, believe it!"

"And here I thought we got you out of that habit," Saki mutters while rubbing her bandaged arm. Naruto grabs her bandaged arm gently.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what happened to your arm Saki," He asks gently. Saki's face turns away from him.

"I don't know," she finally says. Looking back at Naruto she sees him give a doubtful look. "I honestly don't know. All I remember waking up in camp with my arm in pain the morning before arriving in Konoha last week. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. But I don't know what happened exactly. " Gripping the top of the bandage he finds the end and unwraps the bandage from her arm. His eyes slant in anger as he looks at her arm.

"Saki don't lie to me. What happened?"

"I don't know! I don't even remember the evening before. Not even that fight Kana mentioned we supposedly had," She says. Naruto's eyes soften looking back at her arm. The on her arm were two puncture marks four inches apart from each other. Both punctures were still swelled slightly with a purple tint around it. "I had Reiko give me a check up while you guys were taking down the camp to see if I got poisoned."

"Good thinking," Naruto muttered sharply. Giving Him a slight pout Saki hit him across the back of the head. "Hey what was that for!"

"To get you to cheer up."

"With a headache," Naruto asks. Saki rolls her eyes with a smile.

"So how was the meeting," Saki asks leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty boring actually, well, until pervy sage showed up with some interesting information," Naruto says. " And not that sort of information. I'm pretty sure the old hag would have killed everyone of us in the room if it was that." He says quickly after seeing Saki's raised eyebrows. "Anyways you know how Toshiro went with Jiraiya to gather information," Saki nods. " Well apparently when they were going to see one of Jiraiya's contacts Toshiro had sensed a high trace of demon chakra. They had checked it out and found it mainly around the Hidden Rain."

"And how is that interesting," Saki asks in confusion.

"Jiraiya said that an organization made up of S-rank missing-nin's called Akatsuki use the hidden Rain as their base," Naruto states.

"Wait, did you say Akatsuki!" Saki says in excitement turning to face naruto completely making him almost fall. Naruto just nods giving her a sceptical look. "Well why didn't you say that earlier! I know someone who can give us the information we need."

"Really now," Naruto asks raising his brow. "Do you think you can contact him?"

"Yep I can even do it right now," Saki smiles.

"Well we should probably talk to the old hag about it first… "He says scratching his chin looking upwards. Saki's eyes sadden as she hears him. Naruto looks back at Saki and her sad expression. He smirks, waving a hand. "Oh well what harm could it do if we got an answer from him," Naruto says. Saki's eyes brighten at this pushing her fist in the air. Bringing her fist closer to her face she bits into her thumb drawing blood. Pressing it to the ground a burst of water comes from the seal. The water clears away leaving Mei in its place. Her back foot raise's to scratch behind her ear.

"What do you need Saki," Mei asks jumping into her partners lap, curling up into a laying down position. Saki places one of her hands on Mei's head to pet her.

"Mei you remember our Ita chan right," Saki asks getting a small nod in return. "Well I need to get a hold of him. Do you think you can find him and tell him that I would like to meet with him here in Konoha."

"Sure thing Saki," Mei says jumping out of Saki's lap. "I'll be back as soon as I tell him." A swirl of smoke takes her place as she disappears.

"This is so exciting," Saki says.

"Only you Saki. Only you," Naruto laughs. Saki starts to say a comment when a she lets out a loud yawn, stretching her arms over her head. Smiling, Naruto stands to his feet dusting off his black pants. "And I think we should get you home."

"But I'm not tired," She whines rubbing her eyes. A gasp passes her lips as she is lifted off the ground and landing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Like hell you're not tired," Naruto laughs as Saki gives up her struggles. Placing her elbow on his shoulder blade she brings her palm under her chin to rest in on.

"You know I could have just walked," She says in annoyance.

"You could of I guess," He says before smiling of his fox like smiles. "But that wouldn't have been as fun."

"I hate you."

"You wish you could but you love me to much," Naruto says.

"Your lucky Kana likes you otherwise you'd be dead," Saki mutters looking up to look at his face. She stifles a giggle as she looks to see his bright red face. "Now what do we have here. Does Naruto fancy my sister?"

"What?" He says looking at her confusion. "Fancy her?" Saki rings her palm up, hitting her forehead.

"That's basically an old way of saying you like her," Saki says dragging her hand down her face.

"Ohh," He says in realization before going red again. "I Do-on't know w-what your talking-g about."

"Sure you don't."

"Well we're home," He says jumping onto the porch. Opening the old door he walking in with Saki still on his shoulder. As he closes the door Kana walks in from the kitchen. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Saki with him. Kana walks over to the two as Naruto sets Saki on the ground.

"Thank goodness," Kana says pulling her little sister in a hug. "I was so worried, Wami hasn't come out of her room since you left which, by the way, was about three hours ago! When Naruto and the others got home I was in a frantic so Naruto volunteered to go out and look for you. I was ready to send out Kaiko and Lui when you two came in." Kana says squeezing her tighter and tighter with every word.

"Kana you're hurting me," Saki cries waving her arms frantically, trying to get out of her sisters hold.

"Your lucky that this is all I'm doing to you," Kana hisses before letting go. "Now I expect you to go straight to your room and talk to your sister before you go to bed." Saki nods before going to the hallway and up the stairs. The stairs starts to creak as Kana flops down on the couch. Leaning back against the couch she covers her eyes with her left hand. "What am I going to do with those two?"

"Let it be," Naruto answers. "I mean their sisters, twin sisters might I add. Of course there going to fight."

"I feel bad for people who have triplets in their families then if there anything like those two," Kana mumbles making Naruto laugh.

"I don't think anyone has twins like those two," Naruto says. "And with that I think we should be heading off to bed." Kana agree as they stand up and move to the stairs. The stairs creak under their feet. Naruto turn left and Kana turns to the right once they reach the second floor. They both mumble a good night as they head to their rooms. Entering his room, Naruto takes of his jacket and black shirt. Pulling on his green frog like nightcap he flops down on his bed. Turning from his back to his stomach he clutches his pillow close to him. His eyes slowly close and as sleep takes its toll he whispers a single word.

"Kana."

…

The morning came quickly as most of the Warriors sit around the kitchen eating some of Kana's homemade breakfast. The only ones missing were Daisuke and the twins. A shrill scream coming from upstairs rang through the house. The Warriors stand from their seats reaching for their weapons when Saki comes speeding in with Mei on her shoulder. Wami stomps into the room with Daisuke walking in after her, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell was that," Daisuke asks.

"Look," Saki says shoving an envelope in Naruto's face. "It's from Ita chan."

"Have you opened it yet," Naruto asks taking a sip of milk from his glass.

"Not yet I was just so excited. And I thought I should read it with you so you would know his decision," Saki says open the letter gently. Pulling the letter out her eyes move over the elegant script.

"Dear Saki

Sorry for the late reply. When Mei appeared I was on my way to a meeting with the others. I'm sorry Saki but I can't show up in Konoha to meet with you, but seeing as it sounded like it's for something important I'll take it into consideration. But I need more information on what you need me for.

Signed

I"

Saki reads before holding the letter tighter. "What do you think Naruto?"

"Well…" He starts before is interrupted by Wami.

"Wait, who is this Ita chan," Wami ask with a sly grin. "Does Saki have a boyfriend?"

"No," Saki says with a blush.

"I'm sure Toshiro informed you all about what he and Jiraiya found and about the Akatsuki right," Naruto asks. Everyone says yes. "Well when I told Saki about it last night she said she knows someone who has information about the Akatsuki. So we sent Mei to go him to see if he would come here."

"Well first off I think we should tell the Hokage about this since you two probably didn't do that before you contacted him," Kana says.

"That would be the best thing to do," Kaiko says. "This is her village and she will need to be informed as well."

"I agree," Lui says leaning against the kitchen counter. "And telling her sooner then later would be better."

"Her temper can even rival yours Saki," Wami laughs making Saki pout. Naruto sighs.

"Well better see her now. Come on Saki," Naruto says before they leave in a poof of smoke and glowing green and black shards.

…

The two appear in front of the Hokage's office. Saki slowly knocks on the door. A loud 'Come in' from the other side lets the two open the door and enter the office. Tsunade sits at her desk taking quietly with Shizune who is holding Tonton. Naruto's eyes dull for a moment when he sees Sakura in the room looking out the window besides the Hokage. Turning from the window her emerald eyes widen to see him.

"Naruto," She whispers making Tsunade and Shizune look up at the three. Mei jumps off of Saki's shoulder as Saki bows to them. Naruto stays up straight to grin.

"Hey Old Hag we need to talk to you about something," Naruto says before ducking as a sake bottle flies over his head.

"I have told you many times not to call me that brat," Tsunade glares. "What do you want?"

"Lady Hokage," Saki starts. "Naruto mentioned to us last night something about the Akatsuki."

"And what about it," Tsunade asks leaning foreword.

"Well I know someone who has a lot of information on the Akatsuki. So Naruto and I sent Mei here to go find him to see if he will come here to Konoha," Saki says.

"And his reply," Tsunade says. Saki walks foreword handing the letter over to her. Shizune looks over Tsunade's shoulder to read with her. After a few seconds Tsunade lowers the page and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What will it take to get him here," Tsunade asks.

"Information and the freedom to walk Konoha streets without being arrested," Saki states. "Oh and he'll probably want to bring someone with him." Naruto raises an eyebrow at her being that this is the first he has heard of the arresting bit. His curiosity flares at the thought of her contact.

"Can we trust him," Tsunade asks.

"As long as I am here and unharmed we can trust him," Saki says with a smile.

"Very well then," Tsunade says. "Send him a letter with the information." Saki smiles before bowing.

"Don't worry Lady Hokage. We can trust him," Saki says. Mei returns to her spot on saki's shoulder as Saki and Naruto leave the office closing the door behind them.

"Saki who is your contact," Naruto mumbles to her.

"That's a secret," Saki says. They start to walk when someone calls out.

"Naruto." They turn around to see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura chan," Naruto says softly.

"Naruto I, I was wondering if we could talk," Sakura says. Naruto's eyes widen glancing at Saki. Saki nods.

"I'll be back at the house," Saki says before disappearing.

* * *

What will happen next. And remember... REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay i have just had the usual writers block. But you probably don't care about that and want to start reading.

Chapter 13.

The streets were busy with people as Naruto and Sakura walk awkwardly beside each other away from the Hokage's tower. It was starting to get noisy from the amount of civilians wandering around from the morning rush. People avoided them as much as they could because of Naruto but neither minded this. While walking Sakura kept glancing over to Naruto out of the corner of her eye through her short pink hair. Licking her lip she tries to find something to say. Noticing her glances, Naruto turns his head to look at her.

"So," He starts softly, looking to the ground again. Sakura sighs before looking at Naruto fully.

"They seem nice," She says with a forced smile making Naruto look at her with confusion in his sapphire eyes. "Your team I mean. Though the girls made quite the impression the other week but I can't blame them. Jiraiya can be a handful and I have had to go out and drag him to Lady Tsunade's office"

"Yeah they have a habit of causing a scene. Especially Wami, but that's not what you wanted to talk about, was it Sakura chan," Naruto says with a small smile. Sakura nods slightly with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize Naruto," She says. Naruto turns to her in shock. Sakura keeps her eyes looking at the ground.

"What?" He asks stopping where he was. She pauses and turns to look at him with tears building in her emerald eyes.

"We shouldn't have left. We should have continued looking for you not just assume you were killed. I mean your Naruto, we should have realized that you would have managed to survive that attack," She says, her voice raising a bit while a single tear rolling down her cheek. Naruto, glancing around seeing they were attracting unwanted attention grabs Sakura's hand dragging her to the park near by.

'_Wow, I'm holding her hand and she's not screaming at me or had punched me. Had they really changed this much?'_ Naruto thinks while walking through the park. Going to the closest bench he sits her down on it. Looking up to see the park around him. The day is clear and sunny with a peaceful atmosphere, something he knew probably wouldn't last long. A few kids were running around and playing in the playground not far away. The same playground Naruto remembers playing in with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru as kids when they 'escaped' class. He smiles at that think at how these kids were probably doing the exact same thing he did as a kid since classes were suppose to be in considering the time of day. For a split second he wished he could go back to that time where he could be so carefree even though most people hated him. Shaking that thought out of his head he turns back to Sakura running a hand through his hair before sitting beside her.

"Sakura chan what did you mean earlier?" he asks after a while. She looks up at him with watery eyes.

"We left you! That's what I mean. You were alive Naruto and we left you to die," Sakura exclaims slamming fist onto the top on the benches back making it smash into pieces.

"You were hurt and probably dieing and we left you because we didn't look for you long enough. And it was my fault."

"Sakura chan," Naruto whispers looking at the teary eyed girl.

"I was just complaining saying their was no point looking for a corpse and I didn't give up until sensei got so annoyed that we left for home. All I cared about was going home to brag to Ino about spending all that time alone with Sasuke. I am so sorry, I didn't even truly realized what we lost until it was too late," she cries.

"Is that really what happened?" Naruto asks making Sakura nod as more tears fall down her pale cheeks. Her head droops as she lets out a sob, her hands clench together on her lap as tears fall. Sakura's eyes widen as she feels strong arms wrap around her, pulling her towards a muscled chest. "Thank you Sakura chan," Naruto says with a smile.

"Naruto?" Sakura says looking up at him seeing him smile down at her.

"Thank you for being honest with me and telling me the truth. And if it wasn't for you guys leaving me I wouldn't be a strong as I am today and I wouldn't of found the Warriors or Ka…" He stops turning away with a blush. Sakura giggles at this.

"How about we go for ramen?" Sakura suggest with a wink before standing up. "And you can tell me about this girl."

"Sakura chan." Naruto whines getting up to chase after rosette. She only laughs at this missing a pair of amethyst eyes watching them from a far. They continue talking as they walk, Naruto making a bad joke every once and a while as Sakura threatening to punch him. As the round the corner to the street with Ichiraku Ramen they saw Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi walking towards them.

"Yo," Kakashi says with a wave. Sasuke just nods at them and Sai gives them one of his fake smiles. "Where are you to of two?" His only visual eye wrinkles from a hidden smile.

"It's not what you think sensei," Sakura huffs. "We are going to go eat at Ichiraku's. You can join us if you want."

"Alright," Sasuke starts looking at Naruto with a smirk. "I want to hear about how strong you have become dobe."

"And you have to tell me if your any better than you were when we met up a while ago," Naruto smirks back, heading into Ichiraku's with Sasuke. Sakura rolls her eyes at the two but follows the two into the ramen stand with Kakashi and Sai.

"So who is he again Ugly," Sai asks with a fake smile. Sakura's eye twitches. Slamming her fist into Sai's shoulder, he falls off of his stool with a bang. Naruto laughs nervously at that remembering how he used to be the one getting punched. The commotion causes an elderly man to come out from the back. Naruto looks up at him with a goofy grin.

"Hey old man," He smiles. Teuchi looks closely at him before chuckling.

"Naruto!" Teuchi says in excitement. "I heard you had come back from the dead but I didn't want to believe it. If it was true I would have seen you sooner." Naruto laughs uneasily as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I have had to go to war meetings and have had no time to come here to eat," Naruto starts. Sasuke's eyes narrow when hearing this.

"Why would you be going to war meetings," Sasuke asks turning to Naruto. Naruto bite's his lip trying to find something to say when Kakashi interrupts him.

"It is a safety procedure we normally use when new clans come so we can figure out where their abilities would best fit in case there is a war. Naruto's group in this case is like a clan," Kakashi says quickly. Sasuke nods and when he turns away to give Teuchi his order Naruto mouths a thank you behind his back. Tsunade wanted to keep the news Naruto gave her about the demons coming to a minimal so only high ranked jonin and higher ranked ninja's along with the elders, and Sakura, because she was Tsunade's apprentice, knew about it. Naruto was against it at first. He didn't want people to find out about it when it was to late but Tsunade had made a point that it would only cause unnecessary panic before hand. Another point she made that the Demon Warriors would be in danger since they could summon demons and the villagers would find a way to blame them for the potential attack. Giving Teuchi his order as well he turned to talk to his old team. After a while Kakashi brought out his little orange book. Sakura had snatched the book out of his hands lecturing him that he shouldn't read a book like that in public only to have Sai pick it up and ask questions about the first line he had read. It didn't take long for Teuchi to get their orders and it wasn't long after when Naruto yelled for another bowl.

"Looks like old habits die hard," Kakashi laughs watching his old student down his third bowl in five minutes.

"Looks like it Kakashi sensei. Kana is always scowling me for over eating when it comes to ramen," Naruto say sheepishly. Kakashi's upper lip twitches into a small smile when Naruto called him sensei.

"So that's her name!" Sakura says in excitement. "Spill it Naruto. Who is she?"

"Well, she is one of my teammates. Umm a taijutsu specialist," Naruto starts. "She is my second in command for the Demon Warriors and she has two younger twin sisters." Sakura slams her hand to her forehead.

"That's not what I mean Naruto," Sakura says. "What is she like and how did you meet her?"

"Ohh! Well, I first met her after you guys thought I was dead. She had saved me and we have been travelling together ever since. You see when we met she was looking for her two sisters, Wami and Saki. One night they were being escorted by these priests taking them to a temple close to where Whirlpool used to be. Only Kana and Wami were awake when their caravan was attacked. The rouges had killed three of the seven priests before getting away with Saki. Wami and Kana were then being rushed to the temple they were ambushed by a different group of rouges. Only one priest managed to escape with Kana, the rouges leaving with Wami," Naruto starts. "Kana was seven when she was separated from her six year old sisters. She spent years training in the temple with the priests in the art of taijutsu until she turned eleven when she ran away after the head priest forbid her from searching for Wami and Saki. After that we met. She is strong, both mentally and physically and that's why she inspires me," Naruto says with a grin looking at the others. Sakura was awing at the story while Sai kept on smiling.

"And the rest of your team," Sasuke asks. "How did you meet up with them?"

"I guess I can tell you our story starting four years ago. At first I thought I was just helping Kana find her sisters but then it turned into something more. It was a year after we met and we were traveling through sound when we ran into a twelve year old Wami. She was fighting with an inn owner after he scammed her out of her money. She had started leaking chakra with threads of demon chakra entwined in it. Kana seemed to know it was her sister the moment she felt Wami's chakra. Kana made a mad dash to help her sister since the inn owner was about to hit her when Wami had summoned Fuuto, her demon wolf. The inn owners face was priceless as he ran from fright after seeing Fuuto. But it was a little confusing seeing a giant wolf with demon chakra. I guess Kana noticed that because she dragged Wami and me into a café. She explained to me that the reason her and her sisters were being brought to the temple was because… well I don't really know because she couldn't bring herself to tell me," Naruto laughs at this. "But I don't mind since she'll tell me when she's ready. Anyways I guess I should get on with the story huh. Let's see," He pauses. "Right, we left sound and we headed back through fire country and we were wandering the coast close to Whirlpool when we came across a small fishing town. Kana's chakra sort of spiked and she said we had to stop in the town. We did and as we were walking near the pears there was a kid, about nine years old, running towards us being chased by these big fishermen. The kid tripped and was about to be kicked by one of the fisherman when there was a chakra spike coming from him. It was the same thing with Wami's since it had demon chakra laced into it. Then the kid sort of shape shifted into the fisherman who was about to kick him for a second. The guy was stunned to see himself, giving us time to get him to grab the kid and get him out of there. We later learnt his name was Daisuke and he joined us in our journey since he was an orphan. A few months later we had met Jiraiya who trained us for six weeks."

"So that's how you learnt the rasengan," Kakashi interrupts.

"Yeah he taught me the rasengan, told Wami that she has a chakra affinity of fire while Kana's is earth. He also taught Daisuke how to control his chakra better. Jiraiya left is the middle of the night after that. Paying for the hotel room first of course. We then headed towards lightning country. It took us about six months at civilian pace but it wasn't as we were in a hurry. We had wandered across a large town there which was pretty exciting. It is almost as large as Konoha. But it felt like we were compelled to go there and Kana's chakra had spiked again. Anyways we had started looking for a motel when we heard yelling from a side street. There were three guys yelling, one of them accusing the other two for cheating at there game of chance that included dice. It looked like they had been betting on what the rolls would be and the one who guess right would get all the money. The two had denied it but then one of them, the one with long white hair turned to the one with short black hair and pushed him while yelling at him for 'trying to drag him down cheater road.' They had continued accusing one another before dashing away in our direction. Turns out they had scammed the others and were making their getaway. As they ran past us their chakra had spiked and once again had trances of demon chakra in it. They must have noticed it to since they paused. The two of them looked like they were mine and Kana's age. We probably would have stared at each other for a while if it weren't for the angry mob after them and then us as well. That's how Toshiro and Hisoka joined or team. The two of them were cons before and they had actually just reunited after being separated after another clan massacred their own. We had spent about two months there doing odd jobs to raise money before going back on the road. We had had heading back through Sound. We were walking through the forest at night when we heard the sound of a violin. We walked towards the sound like it was drawing us to it or something like that when we saw the treetops opened a bit letting moonlight hit the forest floor. Sitting on one of he branches basking in the moon light there was a girl around the age of eleven playing the violin. Bats were flying past her when she stopped to look at us with her pale gold eyes. Once again chakra spiked and there was demon chakra in her usual blue chakra. The blind girl turned out to be Reiko and she had also joined us seeing as she was also alone. We then made our way up west towards Kana, Wami and Daisuke original country, Waterfall. Once reaching Waterfall we had run into another ninja trying to find a bounty. He was fifteen and there was already a scratch through his village headband. We thought we would have to fight him when his chakra spiked and you guessed it, there was demon chakra as well and he joined our group as well. A few weeks later we met Lui. He was fifteen at the time and was already a master swordsman. When we met he was facing off an older man who also had a sword outside a bar and he was manipulating the older man to be enraged and rash. It was quite the sight to watch but when hi eyes locked with ours his chakra spiked. You can guess what happened next. About two weeks later were in Rain country when Kana's chakra spiked. She took off in a direction and we followed. When she stopped we were in a clearing and their was Saki being held by two rouge's as another was about to punch her in the stomach. As he did his hand went through her as glowing black lines that flickered to blue crept up her skin before she shattered into glass fragments that were black with glowing blue outer rims. I never saw Wami or even Kana that mad before as they raced in to help their baby sister. After the three rouges were killed Saki's chakra had also spiked. That's it really. After that we made a settlement in Grass. During training practices between all of us we had been able to summon our summonings."

"What was making the Chakra spikes," Sasuke asks in wonder. This even had him confused.

"Only Kana knows the real reason but I have a feeling it's our Demon Warrior chakra reacting with each other for the first time," Naruto explains with a shrug. "Or something like that. Each of our souls had been chosen by these special orbs that are the keys to the demon world and I think it is its way of making a link or a bond between us."

"Interesting," Sai comments looking up from his sketchbook he brought out halfway through the story.

"Wait so does this mean that you can summon a demon to?" Sakura asks.

"Well, no. Every summoner in the past has had a summoning except the chosen leader and apparently the leader has always been a jinchuriiki," Naruto smiles.

"Bragging again Naruto," A voice says. They turn to see Wami standing in the entrance with a smirk glittering on her face.

"Am not Wami," Naruto whines.

"Sure you aren't oh fearless 'leader'," She says making quotation marks with her fingers. "Anyways we are needed in the Hokage's office. Saki's contact is coming."

"Alright," Naruto says standing up. Wami turns around to see team seven still in their seats.

"Well aren't you coming. I wasn't just talking to Naruto," Wami smirks. The others nod and start to stand when Wami's eyes narrow. She leans forward until she is eye to eye with Sasuke and there are only centimetres between their faces. Wami hmmed before backing up and walked next Naruto's side at the front of the group. She leans up to talk in Naruto's ear.

"Does he realize that his hair resembles a duck's ass," Wami whispers. Naruto starts laughing and so do Sakura and Kakashi from also hearing this. Sai just continues to smile his creepy fake smile while Sasuke glares at the back of Wami's head. "Aw come on Sasuke it's very unique at least." Sasuke just grumbles, crossing his arms. They get to the Hokage's office and knock on her door. She yells at them to enter. When they do Naruto sees that Lui, Saki, and Kana were already in there. Kana glanced at Naruto before glaring and turning away. Confused at this Naruto looks to Saki but she just shrugs. Tsunade clears her throat gaining the attention of the people in the room.

"Our guests should be arriving momentarily so get hostile," She turns her glance to Saki. "For all I know they could be rouge nins who know to much." Saki was about to comment when to 'POOFS' were heard along with two clouds of smoke appearing side by side. As the smoke disperses to male figures are visible, one taller and more muscular and the other is a little shorter with more lean muscles.

"Ita chan! Fishy chan," Saki yells as she runs to the two men. The smoke finally clears revealing Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. She jumps into Itachi's arms and gets a pat on the head by Kisame. Sasuke's turn red with the sharingan glaring at his older brother.

"Itachi," He says with venom leaking from his voice.

"Little Brother," Itachi says moving Saki out of the line of fire in case Sasuke attacked.

"Wait, your brothers?" Saki asks looking between them. "I don't see it," she murmurs to herself.

"Why are you here?" He narrows his eyes. Itachi smirks back. Sasuke was about to say something else when Tsunade signalled him to quiet down.

"Wait, your brothers?" Saki asks looking between them. "I don't see it," she murmurs to herself.

"Why are you here?" He narrows his eyes. Itachi smirks back. Sasuke was about to say something else when Tsunade signalled him to quiet down.

"These are your informants?" Tsunade asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. They saved me from these rouge's when I was six and they even took care of me. They had bought me a house to stay in and stayed with me when they weren't on missions. Itachi taught me how to use genjutsu and Fishy chan taught me how to use water element jutsu's," Saki explains looking up to the two Akatsuki members. Itachi nods.

"Saki sent me a message that you wanted to know something," He starts. "But you must know that we can't give a lot of information about the Akatsuki."

"We understand," Tsunade says folding her hands together, resting her chin on them. "We want to know why there were high traces of demon chakra around the hidden Rain."

"Heh, now why do you care about that," Kisame says with a toothy grin. Saki punches him lightly in the shoulder. "Ah it's about Saki's little talent."

"How did you know?" Wami asks.

"We are S-ranked missing-nins kid. You don't think we would've noticed traces of demon chakra in her own," Kisame smirks. Itachi glances up at the ex-mist nin.

"We had a visitor come to the Hidden Rain. He demanded to talk with the leader, so the leader let him," Itachi starts.

"He was a scrawny red head guy about your age wearing an ANBU like mask resembling a shark in a way. Came in with these creepy looking things. You could tell they were demons from the chakra. But you could feel some demon chakra leaking off of the guy even while he was concealing his chakra," Kisame states.

"He offered us a deal that if we joined his leader, they wouldn't destroy Rain," Itachi finishes.

"You refused right?" Saki asks looking up to Itachi. He nods softly.

"Yes am it was right after that when those villages were destroyed," Kisame says. The room was silent when Itachi and Kisame's rings started glowing. "Damn, got to head back." Saki pouted a bit at this.

"All you have to do is summon us and we will be there," Itachi murmurs handing Saki a scroll. Backing away from Saki Itachi looks at his brother before disappearing with his partner.

…

"You called master."

The dark room lit only by the glow fireplace was still. Like time frozen in a medieval state. The figure in the large chair in front of the fireplace lifted her hand, her dark green sleeve falling past her wrist.

"It's time," she says standing from her seat she turns to him, blood red eyes glowing in the dark, looking at her masked red headed servant.

"Yes master."

* * *

Alright chapter 13 done. I will try to write more often. Oh and iI don't have anything about Sai, I just didn't know how to fully write about him.  
So PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
